Marido, pero de alquiler
by Etsuku
Summary: La vida de Rukia se volvió rutinaria; sin embargo por una coincidencia al contratar un servicio vuelve a encontrarse con un viejo amigo, ¿será que la llegada de este a su vida puede hacerla volver a ver las cosas de manera distinta? ¿Cuántos daños tendrá que hacerle a su casa para que este siga visitándola?
1. Piloto

**Marido, pero de alquiler.**

Era martes por la mañana y a Rukia le esperaba un día lleno de trabajo. Comenzaría temprano con la venta de una idea para _Sugar Kids_. Tradicional, no muy elaborada, pero ideal para las ventas de invierno. Una vez terminada la navidad, las empresas buscaban con intensidad motores para seguir dando fruto a sus ventas y Rukia sabía cómo sacar el máximo provecho a la desesperación de sus clientes. La reunión finalizaría a eso del mediodía y Byakuya ya se encontraría en el restaurante de la esquina esperándola para almorzar. Esto lo preveía como la parte más molesta de su día, no debido a la presencia de Byakuya, su relación era sustancialmente buena, sino debido a la forma en que acordó que se reunieran. Probablemente se vendría otro sermón sobre dejar este trabajo e incorporarse a la compañía que, por sangre, le pertenecía. Y para concluir con su tan animado martes, debía revisar el proyecto que sus subalternos estaban creando para el comercial de la nueva muñeca parlante –creepy según ella misma– que se le había asignado a su oficina.

Desde que podía recordarlo, le habían pedido que a la hora de realizar una presentación de trabajo se presentara con falda y tacones y a decir la verdad los primeros años obedeció sin protesta alguna, pero con el paso del tiempo descubrió que todas sus presentaciones conducían al éxito y no particularmente por sus tacones, sino por su habilidad. Así que, aunque esa obstinada de Nanao fuese a hacer un drama y la sermoneara sobre desacato de órdenes, ella daría su presentación, y obtendría éxito realizándola, mientras utilizaba zapatos bajos.

Salió de su oficina cinco minutos tarde debido a las incesantes preguntas de sus clientes y agradeció _a lo que fuera merecedor_ de haberla motivado a llevar zapatos bajos. Con tacones jamás habría llegado a la puerta principal en poco más de dos minutos. También agradeció a Byakuya por haber seleccionado un restaurant que le quedase tan cerca del trabajo. Cruzó la calle, corrió ágilmente por la acera y justo antes de llegar frente a la puerta del local, se alisó tanto la falda como el cabello y entró con andar refinado.

La recepcionista le guió hasta una mesa retirada de las demás, que se encontraba junto a un pequeño jardín interno. En ella aguardaba su hermano mientras leía un libro con una portada demasiado sobria para el gusto de Rukia. Byakuya le miró por sobre el libro mientras ella se sentaba, asintió a la recepcionista y no dijo una palabra hasta que esta no se hubo retirado.

—¿Qué fecha estamos, Rukia? —ella estuvo segura de que era una _pregunta con trampa._

—Pues, es martes— el año no llevaba mucho de haber empezado nuevamente, era imposible que el cumpleaños de Byakuya hubiese llegado tan pronto. Hizo un repaso mental y descartó cualquier fecha que pudiese considerarse de importancia. Byakuya la miró con el semblante serio. —¿De verdad importa? —No esperó una respuesta, observó la pantalla de su móvil—. Martes 6 de enero.

—Así es. En una semana y un día es tu cumpleaños—. Mientras Rukia buscaba la fecha en su móvil, un mesero les había traído los menús y Byakuya había ya seleccionado lo que comería.

—¿Es esto una clase de regalo? ¿Estarás fuera del país?—. Después de ojear con brevedad el menú, Rukia pidió raviolis. Aparentemente el encuentro no tendría tanto drama como esperaba.

—No es un presente, pero probablemente deberías tomarlo por uno. —Rukia alzó la mirada hacia él—. Madre organizó una cena para tu cumpleaños.

—No de nuevo… —bajó los hombros con fastidio—. ¿Y me traes a este restaurant para que me acostumbre al ambiente?

—Te traje a este restaurant para que prestaras atención a la forma en que se sirven los platillos. Será en tu casa y tú serás la cocinera—. Rukia se paró de su silla y apoyó las manos en la mesa haciendo innecesario ruido. Su hermano ni siquiera se inmutó o apartó la vista de ella.

—¡¿Qué dices?! —Aún no se había sentado en su silla de vuelta— ¡Es mi cumpleaños! Se supone que yo me la pase bien, no ella. ¡Yo ni siquiera cocino para mí misma, Byakuya! Aparte nadie podría pasársela bien después de probar uno de mis platillos.

Byakuya la miró con seriedad hasta que esta volvió a acomodarse en su butaca. —Te digo esto no para que hagas un drama al respecto, Rukia. Mi finalidad era informarte antes de que ella lo hiciera. Según tengo entendido te llamará mañana para avisarte y cotizará cualquier gasto que puedas tener.

—¿Cómo se supone que va a cotizarlo? Esto carece de todo sentido, Byakuya. Aparte, ¿cómo se atreve a decir que ella organizó? No puedes organizar algo en una casa que no es tuya sin antes consultarle al dueño, ¿qué acaso no pensó en que yo podría tener planes para ese día? —Su tono seguía estando fastidiado.

—¿Tienes planes para ese día, _hermana_? —Acentuó esta última palabra.

—Ese no es el punto, _hermano_ —para imitarle, dijo esto último con mucho más fastidio que todo lo demás, provocando una leve sonrisa en el semblante del mayor.

—Mira, Rukia, ella solo quiere verte. Las únicas veces que nos reunimos son porque ella las planea. Si fuera por ti ni siquiera saldrías de tu cama el día de tu cumpleaños y mucho menos nos llamarías. Aprecia su intención, es buena, solamente le preocupas. —la voz de Byakuya se había suavizado levemente.

—¿Qué tiene que ver el hecho de que sea en mi casa con que yo le preocupe? Si yo le preocupara tanto como dices me apoyaría más con lo mío y dejaría en paz lo que no quiero hacer. —Parecía no escuchar razones. Un mesero les trajo vino y otro más llegó con sus platos.

—Eligió tu casa porque siempre te quejas de los restaurantes que ella elije para la cena. —Byakuya agradeció asintiendo.

—Pudo haber elegido McDonald's. Puedes estar seguro de que no me habría quejado, de hecho hasta me habría divertido. —él le lanzó una mirada seria— De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ¿qué se supone que prepare? Ocupo comprar un par de estúpidos libros de cocina.

De vuelta a su casa, Rukia pasó a una librería por libros de cocina y, para su sorpresa, le parecieron tan agradables que compró más de uno, diciéndose a sí misma que lo hacía por aquello que fuera necesario; sin embargo, en el fondo lo hacía debido a que se le antojaba un platillo u otro. De paso podía regalarle uno a Orihime, la cocina de esa mujer era un caos y no precisamente por tenerla desordenada.

Había pasado tanto desde que no cocinaba, que al encontrarse frente a la estufa se sintió vulnerable. Tal vez requeriría ayuda para esto. Tomó su móvil de la cocina para llamar a Ichigo, pero luego visualizó a este riéndose de ella debido a su reacción al encontrarse apunto de cocinar y la cólera le hizo descartar por completo esta opción. Se hizo en el pelo una cola y abrió el primer libro de cocina, comenzaría por prepararse algo sencillo para cenar. Miró las fotos de los chefs presumiendo junto a sus recetas y se sintió intimidada, culpó de esto a las diferencias de apariencia entre ella y los sujetos de trajes blancos.

Repentinamente recordó la existencia de un delantal con pequeños _chappy_ que le habían regalado hacía ya varios años. Lo sacó del closet donde guardaba las provisiones para visitas y se alegró de haber sido siempre igual de delgada y pequeña. Volvió a encontrarse frente a la estufa, sintiéndose esta vez un poco más preparada y se decidió por hacerse un omelet. Tenía pocos ingredientes y mucho sabor, aparte el huevo le encantaba.

No tardó cinco minutos en percatarse que el fregadero de la cocina no servía. Abrió el gavetero bajo él y se encontró con una tubería brutalmente rota y corroída. Rápidamente recordó un incidente que había tenido con Orihime y como habían decidido que cerrar la llave de paso hacia la cocina era lo más indicado en ese momento. Había pensado varias veces en llamar a alguien para que lo reparara, pero terminó por olvidarlo y ahora estaba tan acostumbrada a utilizar el lavamanos del baño para todo, que hasta había olvidado por completo la existencia del que se encontraba en la cocina.

Abrió la llave de paso y un borbollón de agua sucia salió por el tubo quebrado, no había forma de controlar el líquido que salía por la tubería. Se mojó la cara, los brazos y el delantal, tuvo que optar por cerrar la llave nuevamente, con algo de fastidio. El tiempo pasaba y mientras utilizaba el trapeador para secar la cantidad de agua desbordada, sentía cada vez más hambre. No recordaba que el agujero del tubo hubiera sido tan grande y mucho menos que el agua saliera tan sucia.

Una vez hubo terminado de limpiar, el hambre le ganó a la motivación de retomar la cocina, previamente infundida por los libros, y terminó por prepararse un sándwich BLT y tomar jugo de naranja del refrigerador mientras se sentaba a ver televisión. Puso un canal de cocina fingiendo desinterés, pero la habilidad de los sujetos de la televisión era tanta que terminó por sentir más rabia de la que tenía en un inicio y apagó la pantalla.

No había logrado concentrarse plenamente en el trabajo ese miércoles y agradecía no tener una presentación para un cliente ese día. Papeleo y más papeleo; sin embargo seguía pendiente la asignación del comercial que tenía su oficina y sus trabajadores seguían siendo unos inútiles. Miró a través de la puerta de vidrio hacia el exterior y pudo divisar a Nanao Ise platicando con Jūshirō Ukitake, ¿cómo es que a ella no le había tocado trabajar con personas competentes como ellos? Si hubiera sido así probablemente en este momento no estarían discutiendo si el color azul del fondo de la toma podía ser catalogado como sexista o no.

Fue la hora del café y Rukia salió a la cafetería, pidió un café demasiado cargado de cafeína y sacarosa y sacó su móvil. Le marcó a Orihime, al menos ella era comprensible y piadosa sin importar la situación.

—Hola, ¿Kuchiki-san? —sonaba tan dulce como siempre.

—Inoue, ¿cómo estás? —no le dio tiempo para que contestara—. Espero que bien, ¿sabes de alguien que repare cosas?

—¿Reparar cosas? ¿Qué tipo de cosas, Kuchiki-san?

—Cosas de casas. No celulares o computadoras, me refiero a cosas como pilas, estufas, microondas. Cosas de casa, ya ves, de casas.

—Hmmmm… Pues yo nunca he contratado a ninguno de ellos porque no he tenido problemas, pero Rangiku-san me había hablado una vez de unos sujetos. Se llamaban como esposos falsos, saben hacer como todas las _cosas de casas_ que les pidas, ellos podrían funcionarte, ¿te parece si hablo con Rangiku-san al respecto y te devuelvo la llamada?

Rukia calló un momento. ¿ _Esposos falsos_? ¿Qué no sería acaso Matsumoto hablando tonterías sobre hombres otra vez? —Pues… —sin embargo tenía algo de prisa. Su madre ya la había contactado. —Supongo que nada pierdo conque le preguntes, ¿no?

—¡De acuerdo, Kuchiki-san! —sonaba complacida de estar ayudando—. En caso de que ellos no te funcionan puedo ayudarte a buscar a alguien, ¿te parece bien?

—Claro, Inoue, estaré esperando tu llamada. Muchas gracias.

Rukia debía reconocer que al menos bajo el nombre _Maridos de Alquiler,_ sonaban un poco menos tontos, pero que ahora sonaban cada vez más como si fueran alguna clase de gigolós. Releyó el papel que había hecho de acuerdo con la información que le dijo Orihime:  
 _Maridos de alquiler: 2257-4230. Todos son buenos, pero preguntar por Shūhei o Renji.  
_ A decir verdad, no planeaba preguntar por ninguno de estos hombres en particular, ya que, conociendo a Matsumoto, esta los había mencionado por su atractivo físico y no por sus habilidades. Tomó el teléfono de su casa y llamó.

Las instalaciones de _Maridos de Alquiler_ estaban muy por debajo de poseer cualquier tipo de atracción para sus clientes. Un viejo bodegón al que se le había anexado una cocina, dos baños, una habitación y una sala de estar era, básicamente, todo el cuerpo de la construcción. Colindando con el bodegón se encontraba una taberna que también era atendida por los trabajadores, la cual pasaba más habitada por los mismos que las mismas "instalaciones." En ambas partes poseían teléfonos fijos bajo la línea de la compañía.

No trabajaban bajo _la firma_ más de 12 hombres, en su mayoría jóvenes. Sus horarios de trabajo eran flexibles; sin embargo cada uno de ellos debía trabajar en el bar al menos 8 horas a la semana y atender las necesidades de los clientes que llamaban por sus servicios, sin importar la hora que fuera, ya que se jactaban de brindar servicio como _maridos de alquiler_ las 24 horas del día, los 7 días de la semana. Para afiliarse a la pequeña empresa nada más era necesario demostrarle a _los altos mandos_ que se era capaz de realizar cualquier trabajo que les pudieran solicitar los clientes, así fuera bajar un gato de un árbol o construir una casa.

—Jo, Renji! —un pelirrojo acababa de irrumpir en la sala de estar—. Llevaba tiempo sin verte. ¿Qué ha pasado que ya no coincidimos?

—Ikkaku. —chocaron los puños—. Me han tocado puros trabajos de noche, ya sabes. Y si no son de esos, me llaman en la tarde y no me desocupo hasta entrada la noche. Aparte, tuve libre la tarde del viernes pasado, pero me llamaron de bomberos, había algo grande y ocupaban ayuda. —Se hizo tirado a una butaca de cuero justo frente a su compañero—. ¿Te toca hoy atender? Yo estaba pensando en hacer esta noche, debo 5 horas.

—Hice las mías ayer, pero atender el bar me gusta más que salir a cambiar bombillos. Aparte hay una viejita que la tiene conmigo, empiezo a pensar que está jodiendo todo a propósito. Regálame uno. —dijo señalando una caja de cigarrillos que se sacaba el otro del bolsillo.

—Está vacía. —Renji rió—. La sacaba para tirarla, ¿qué se hizo la papelera que estaba en esa esquina? —señaló un lugar.

—La pasaron para el bar, un borracho idiota cayó encima de la que teníamos allá y la quebró. Como allá solo estaba esa, movieron esta. Aquí aún queda la de la cocina.

—Qué fastidio. —se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina, cuando iba pasando junto al teléfono este sonó—. Genial, justo lo que quería. —Dijo con sarcasmo. Ikkaku rió desde su asiento, de manera burlesca.

—Si suena como una chica linda déjamela a mí, eh. —dijo Ikkaku, con tono de vacile.

Renji levantó el teléfono. —Buenas tardes, está hablando a maridos de alquiler, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? —se recostó a una pared, mirando la caja de cigarrillos que aún tenía en la mano.

—B-Buenas, ¿qué servicios brinda esta compañía? —Rukia habló del otro lado de la línea. Seguía sin estar segura de si esto era en verdad lo que Matsumoto decía que era.

A Renji la voz le sonó inquietantemente familiar. —Los que usted solicite, ¿señorita? —Aunque la voz le sonaba familiar, no estaba completamente seguro del sexo de la persona de la cual provenía.

—¿Eso significa que hacen de todo? — _Bien_ , pensó él, había acertado con el sexo.

—Así es. ¿Qué necesita? —se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa de entre los labios.

—¿Arreglan tubos rotos? Como cañerías, quiero decir. Es que tengo un desastre con la de la cocina. —la voz de ella tenía un deje de duda.

—Jé, por supuesto, hasta con los ojos cerrados. ¿Necesita servicios de plomería? —a Renji le estaba gustando esta llamada. De una forma u otra, le divertía.

—¿Es así como se llama? —sonaba impresionada.

—Exactamente, señorita. —Renji rió y la mujer al otro lado del teléfono se sonrojó, pero él no tenía como saberlo.

—P-Pues ya lo sabía, solo lo había olvidado. —Forzó una risa ruidosa, nada creíble. Renji volvió a sonreír—. ¿Qué tanto cuesta?

—Depende del trabajo, pero los de arreglar tubos, plomería ya sabe —rió levemente—, suelen ser fáciles así que son baratos. Sin embargo; depende de qué tanto sea el daño y de si usted compra las piezas para la reparación o debemos pagarlas nosotros. —continuaba examinando la caja de cigarrillos—. Pero usted me está diciendo que el trabajo es en la pila de cocina, así que yo ya me estoy haciendo una idea de cómo puede verse y no creo que sea muy costoso. Si usted gusta puedo ir a hacer una valoración, de manera gratuita, y una vez le he dicho el precio, usted puede decidir si nos contrata o no. —Guardó la cajilla de cigarros, posponiendo el arrojarla a un basurero.

Hubo un silencio mientras Rukia analizaba la oferta, Renji solamente esperó. —De acuerdo, pero prefiero que de una vez hagan el trabajo, es que tengo algo de prisa con eso. Yo compro los materiales que se necesiten. Imagino que ustedes tienen las herramientas, ¿verdad?

—Sí, nosotros llevamos las herramientas. —Adiós a toda posibilidad de tomar él este trabajo, estaba demasiado cansado para irse a meter debajo de una mugrosa pila—. ¿Podría usted regalarme su nombre completo y dirección, señorita? Uno de nuestros hombres saldrá para allá. —volvió a sacar la caja de cigarros, aparentemente sí se desprendería de ella hoy. Suspiró con fastidio.

—Apartamentos Aoi-Hana. El mío es el 17. Están en Tsubakidai, cerca del Hospital Matsukura. Ah, y mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia. Yo voy a decirle al portero que va a venir un muchacho, para que no haya problema en dejarlo subir, nada más dígale a la persona que venga que diga que es el muchacho que viene a verme, es decir, que viene a ver a Rukia Kuchiki, con eso, y lo que yo le diga al portero, será suficiente para que le dejen pasar.

Al escuchar el nombre de su cliente, la mente de Renji saltó hacia viejos momentos. Su cabeza se llenó de recuerdos, se había quedado atónito. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos e Ikkaku, que le había vuelto a ver frunció el ceño.

—Ne, Renji, ¿está todo bien? —Renji reaccionó, le hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que nada pasaba y volvió mentalmente a la llamada.

—Dijo Aoi-Hana, ¿cierto? —Volvió a guardar la caja de cigarrillos en el bolsillo y se rascó el cuello, aún pensativo.

—Sí. —Sonó fastidiada—. El 17.

—Enseguida estaré ahí. —Ella agradeció y colgó el teléfono—. Rukia… —susurró Renji y sonrió.

.

.  
-Fin del capítulo 1.

 _Bueno, aquí les dejó este fanfic en celebración del cumpleaños de Rukia:) y también celebrando un poco el obtener reconocimiento del RenRuki como canon (¡yaaaai!). Espero que lo disfruten, a más tardar en una semana (domingo 22 de enero) tendré el segundo capítulo y planeo subirlos semanalmente. La idea no es hacer un fanfic muy largo, pero tampoco uno muy corto._

 _Nunca está demás decir que los personajes de este fanfic son obra de Tite Kubo y lo único que es mío es la idea del mismo._

 _Nos estamos leyendo. Un abrazo, Etsuku._


	2. El primero de muchos, espero

**Capítulo 2: El primero de muchos, espero…**

Si hubiera que describir a Renji Abarai con tres palabras estas serían práctico, decidido y espontáneo. Estos rasgos le habían acompañado toda su vida. Cuando este era un niño, su padre fue el primero en descubrir su practicidad mientras trabajaba en el taller y Renji se acercó con curiosidad a él, aprendió tanto en un par de horas que hizo creer a su padre que tendría un ayudante de por vida en el taller, luego lo vio utilizar lo que había aprendido para reparar su bicicleta, arreglar la cafetera de una vecina e inclusive ayudarle a él a reparar un carburador en la mitad de tiempo que había esperado. Siempre encontraba el mejor camino para solucionar sus problemas y verse más beneficiado que de costumbre al respecto. La practicidad de Renji había facilitado su vida desde que éste tenía memoria.

En cuanto a su decisión, su padre la llamaría testarudez, todo el que tomaba el tiempo para conocerlo lo suficiente se percataba de ella, pero, de la misma manera, fue su padre el primero en descubrirla. La vio claramente por primera vez cuando Renji tenía poco más de 4 años y decidió bajar una cometa que se le había quedado atascada en la cima de un ciprés. El árbol poseía pocas ramas bajas y subir por él, al menos para un niño de esa edad, representaba un completo desafío. Su padre le insistió que la dejara ahí, otras muchas veces le dijo que se quedara quieto y dejara que él la bajara, pero el niño no cedió. Se raspó, cayó, golpeó y estuvo a punto de sufrir una fractura, pero logró bajar la cometa del árbol.

Esta decisión de Renji aparecería muchas veces en su vida, tantas como su practicidad o inclusive más. Cuando decidió sacar un 10 en matemática fue probablemente la vez que hizo a su padre más orgulloso, pero cuando decidió conquistar a la hija del vecino y le hizo perder un cliente, no pudo sentirse más molesto. Cuando decidió no ir a la Universidad para quedarse a acompañarlo sintió cierto grado de culpa, culpa que luego se evaporaría cuando su hijo decidió volverse bombero y partió de casa para ayudar a salvar vidas. Cuando enfermó y Renji decidió dejar todo para hacerle compañía, su padre se alegró, pero se sentía mal de tenerlo _atado_ a sí mismo, de hacerlo velar por él e irrumpir de manera tan brusca en sus planes; sin embargo su hijo jamás lo vio así y se quedó a su lado hasta el último minuto. A diferencia de la practicidad, su decisión le había hecho vivir no solamente buenos sino también malos momentos.

En cuanto a su espontaneidad, su padre la había visualizado al verlo platicar o hacer planes, pero quizá no había sido el verdadero en descubrirla en profundidad, este papel lo habían tomado las jovencitas de su colegio, para desventura de las mismas. Renji siempre encontraba una manera de manejar cada situación por problemática o incómoda que esta fuera, el momento perfecto para realizar una broma, se aventuraba pícaramente sin pensar en consecuencias, organizaba eventos de la nada, inventaba cambios o planes disparatados y sobretodo, siempre encontraba qué decir. No solía existir rutina con él, la vida siempre era diferente y las muchachitas de su instituto no podían evitar caer ante su encanto; encanto que acompañó, desde muy joven, con un cuerpo tonificado, un cabello rebelde, una voz masculina y tatuajes, complementando su personalidad eléctrica con su apariencia de joven rebelde. Renji probablemente disfrutaba mucho de su espontaneidad y los favores que esta le traía, pero más de una vez estos favores se habían convertido en problemas serios.

Cada uno de sus rasgos le era útil en sus actuales trabajos, sus actuales conquistas y su actual forma de mi vida; sin embargo algunos de ellos se habían visto levemente reprimidos y esto había sido por obra del mismo Renji, que había comenzado a dejar a un lado la persona que solía ser y se había enfocado, sin darse cuenta, en solamente sobrevivir, olvidando todo lo maravilloso del disfrutar el estar vivo. Esto era así desde que su padre había muerto, dejándole solo.

El edificio departamental era agradable, espacioso y con suficiente brisa. Lo primero que pensó Renji al entrar era que en definitiva se veían mucho mejor por dentro que por fuera. No era que por fuera se viera mal, solamente que se veía como cualquier otro edificio lleno de ventanas de la zona, con paredes de ladrillo y pequeños balcones; sin embargo el interior de este se encontraba pintado con colores claros y poseía múltiples pinturas con tonos azules, todas de un gusto exquisito, el suelo era una capa de porcelanato de un azul obscuro y todos los muebles poseían armonía con el resto de la decoración.

Justo después de la puerta de entrada se encontraba una sala de estar, una recepción y un grupo de buzones en los que colgaban los números del 1 al 25, bajo los cuales se podía leer el nombre del propietario del departamento, o al menos del inquilino. Renji buscó el 17 y pudo leer _Kuchiki R._ Sonrió complacido sin saber exactamente el motivo y se acercó a la recepción para llenar una boleta con sus datos y recibir indicaciones del recepcionista.

El departamento 17 del Aoi-Hana se encontraba en un tercer piso. Para llegar hasta él podía optar por utilizar un ascensor o subir por las escaleras, había una larga escalera de madera obscura a cada lado del mismo. Por la cabeza de Renji ni siquiera pasó la idea de utilizar el ascensor y se dirigió directo a las gradas. En su ruta de ascenso hasta el tercer piso se topó con 3 personas: un hombre con ropa deportiva que subía al igual que él, otro hombre, esta vez en el segundo piso, que salía de su departamento con bata de dormir y bolsas de basura, que le miró con desdén y una mujer en el tercer piso que estaba entrando a su departamento con algunas dificultades debido a un par de bolsas con víveres que llevaba en los brazos. De las tres personas esta fue la única que provocó en Renji cierto nivel de simpatía, así que le ayudó a sostener las bolsas y llevarlas dentro. Se despidió de la mujer insistiéndole que no era necesaria ningún tipo de compensación y siguió los números de las puertas hasta llegar al 17. Tocó.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Rukia Kuchiki saltó en su asiento y apagó el televisor, metió el borde de su blusa de ceda dentro del pantalón y se percató de que le había caído salsa de tomate en una parte nada fácil de ocultar. La puerta sonó de nuevo.

—¡Enseguida va! —Gritó—. ¡Diablos! —Miró hacia todas las direcciones y divisó lo que en su momento le pareció la mejor opción.

La puerta se abrió con brusquedad ante los ojos de Renji, quien había colocado su caja de herramientas en el piso y se encontraba apoyando su brazo derecho al marco de la misma, levemente inclinado hacia delante. Frente a él apareció una delgada y pequeña figura con un llamativo delantal morado con dibujitos, Renji frunció el ceño levemente y dejó escapar una pequeña risita, pero luego clavó su mirada en el rostro de la joven y sonrió esta vez no por diversión, sino de alegría. Ella tenía los ojos increíblemente abiertos, parecía impactada y de hecho lo estaba.

—E-Enorme… —titubeó. Sus ojos se encontraban en ese momento examinando los tatuajes levemente cubiertos del rostro del muchacho. El rió divertido.

—Pequeña. —Le sonrió e hizo que Rukia se sonrojara. En ese momento consideró que quizá hubiera sido mejor abrir la puerta con la blusa manchada que con el delantal de chappy. Sacudió la cabeza, despejándose—. ¿Te parece si entro?

—C-Claro, entra. Hace frío. La cocina está por aquí, sígueme. —Se encaminó en dirección a la cocina y escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Se detuvo en seco, llena de dudas, ¿qué pasaba si ese tipo no era el que venía a reparar el tubo? Se volteó hacia él y este también se detuvo alzando una ceja, él abrió la boca para hablar—. ¡Cállate! Digo, ¿quién eres?

Ya le parecía a él que debía haberle preguntado quién era antes. —Renji, Abarai Renji. —Guardó silencio esperando su reacción. Ella frunció el ceño, parecía no haber despertado recuerdos en ella de la misma forma que ella despertó en él al decirle su nombre. Suspiró con resignación—. Vengo de parte de _Maridos de Alquiler_ , hablé contigo por teléfono, me dijiste que tenías un problema con la tubería de tu cocina. —Esta respuesta pareció gustarle más a ella.

—De acuerdo, sigamos. —Por un arco de madera, entró a la cocina. Él silbó, parecía gustarle la decoración y Rukia sintió cierta seguridad al respecto, aunque ella no había elegido la decoración sino que la traía el departamento desde que lo compró. Señaló el fregadero—. Es ése. Tienes que abrir las puertas de la parte de abajo para poder ver los tubos.

—Lo sé. —Rió. Puso una pesada caja con herramientas en el suelo y se quitó una mochila bastante amplia de los hombros. Se puso de cuclillas frente al fregadero y abrió las puertas—. ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! —Renji se encontró con la tubería más corroída y rota que jamás había visto en una cocina. Rukia quien esperaba a un lado se sonrojó.

—¡Si no puedes repararlo levántate y vete! —Se encontraba a la defensiva debido a la pena que sentía. Renji giró la cabeza hacia ella despacio y la miró a los ojos con cara de fastidio.

—No estoy diciendo que no puedo repararlo. Claro que puedo, ¿acaso crees que soy un incompetente? Soy uno de los mejores hombres de la empresa, Rukia. —Ambos se sorprendieron al escucharlo llamarla por su nombre de pila—. Perdón, yo no debí…

—¡No! —exclamó fuertemente—. Quiero decir, me da igual, puedes llamarme como quieras. Rukia está bien. —otra vez ambos se sorprendieron, Renji alzó una ceja e hizo que Rukia se ruborizara—. B-Bien, si puedes repararlo, ¿entonces por qué te quedas ahí como tonto sin hacer nada? —Aparentemente la mujer no conocía ninguna clase de modales, a Renji le gustó esto, ella le parecía chistosa.

—Solo estaba impresionado por el nivel de daño. Rayos mujer... me tomará más tiempo del que creí, pero aun así no será costoso. —Honestamente a otro cliente le habría cobrado una fortuna.

—¿Cuánto? —Ella se recostó a un mueble, con los brazos cruzados, a la defensiva. Estaba preparada para regatear, no planeaba pagar más de 350 por reparar una maldita tubería para cumplirle un capricho a su madre, de hecho inclusive le iba a pasar esa cuenta entre le cotización de gastos.

—150, máximo 200 —giró la cara analizándolo un momento—. Probablemente te lo deje en 120. ¿Dijiste que tú ponías los materiales cierto? —Ella asintió, algo en shock—. Entonces sí, 120-150, depende de lo mucho que me cueste quitar todo lo corroído.

—Bueno, estás contratado. —Ella le sonrió satisfecha. _Creí que ya estaba contratado,_ pensó él, pero se limitó a guiñarle un ojo.

—¿Apuntaste todo lo que te dije? Mira que si falta algo después va a costar encontrarlo por la hora. Si lo traes de una vez puede que, inclusive, termine antes de la una. —Ya él había hecho la evaluación de daños y acababa de comunicarle a ella lo que necesitaba.

—¡Claro que lo tengo todo! Tú deberías ser quien esté seguro de no haberse equivocado. —Levantó la barbilla haciendo un gesto de desdén—. Espera un momento —él alzó las cejas interrogativo— ¿dijiste una? ¿Una como una de la mañana? —No le gustaba esto, la hora le era poco conveniente.

—Sí, dije una, ¿por qué? ¿Pasa algo? —ella parecía estar haciendo cuentas mentalmente—. Verás, como nos jactamos de trabar las 24 horas me imaginé que querías que el trabajo quedara listo esta noche… —a él esto le parecía lo esperado.

—Pues imaginaste mal. Yo tengo que trabajar mañana, necesito dormir desde mucho antes de la una. —Sonaba molesta.

—No es necesario que estés levantada mientras yo trabajo, mujer.

—¡Claro que es necesario! No confío en ti, ni siquiera te conozco, sería imposible que te deje solo con mi casa a tu completa disposición. —Recapacitó un momento. Lo que había dicho sonaba algo mal—. ¡No es que crea que vayas a robar! —Se apresuró a decir— Es solo que, ya sabes, es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Renji resopló con fastidio. —Estabas a punto de irte a buscar cosas a la ferretería y dejarme solo, _con tu casa a mi completa disposición_ —utilizó sus palabras, haciéndoles un particular énfasis.

Rukia lo analizó un momento, él la miraba recostado a un moledero, con los brazos cruzados. Se sentó en un banco y alzó los ojos hacia él, tenía una mirada pícara, pero aun así dulce, se miraron a los ojos un tiempo. De pronto a Renji se le antojó besarla y se inclinó en su dirección, pero ella _habló,_ aunque fue casi un grito, haciéndolo retroceder, él se lamió los labios tratando de disimular y miró en otra dirección.

—¿Cómo diablos se supone que lo haga? —En definitiva en ningún momento, durante el tiempo en que se vieron a los ojos, pensaron en lo mismo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Comprar esas tonterías de materiales. No puedo ir yo y dejarte solo en la casa, no voy a llamar a alguien para que vaya, no puedo enviarte con mi tarjeta porque no te dejarían pagar ni mucho menos decirte la clave de la misma para que saques el dinero y lo compres. Tenemos que ir juntos, pero mientras salimos a esperar un taxi. —Gesticulaba haciendo uso de sus manos con mucha energía. Renji rodó los ojos.

—Yo tengo una motocicleta y vine en ella. Puedo llevarte o inclusive puedo ir yo solo y pagarlo, luego arreglamos y ya, Rukia. Deja de ser tan estresada. —Renji era práctico, no iba a darle vueltas a una situación como esa.

—¿Cómo vas a decirme que no esté estresada? Yo no estoy estresada, Renji. ¿Qué tan bien conduces tu motocicleta? —La idea de la moto le llamaba la atención, pero a la vez le espantaba un poco.

—Excelente. —Subió y bajó los hombros, restándole importancia.

—¿Cuántos accidentes has tenido? —Excelente no era del todo convincente.

—Tres, ¿por qué? —Rukia se levantó de un salto del banco y alzó los brazos para hacer más potente su exclamación.

—¡¿Y a eso llamas excelente?!

—Ninguno de los tres fue mi culpa. —Se sentía ofendido—. Mira, no voy a discutir eso contigo en este momento, te ofrezco otra opción. Conozco a un sujeto que tiene una ferretería que te envía las cosas, exprés, como la pizza. — _Menuda comparación Renji_ , pensó justo después de decirlo, pero ella no pareció notarlo—. El asunto es que lo llamas, le encargas todo y le dices que mande al sujeto con un datafono móvil porque debes cancelarle con tarjeta.

—¿Cómo es que no lo habías mencionado antes? —Él bufó con fastidio.

—Porque lo había olvidado. Demonios, Rukia, sí que te convertiste en una mujer obstinada.

Mientras esperaban que el pedido llegara, Rukia invitó a Renji a sentarse con ella a esperar. Ambos se sentían algo incómodos, pero él siempre podía desviar la vista hacia la pila que tenía que arreglar y ella hacia cualquier dirección fingiendo cierta concentración en algo que no les importaba en ese momento. Estaban sentados en los bancos del mueble de la cocina. Renji rompió el silencio.

—¿Es tuyo el lugar o lo rentas? —Tenía el codo izquierdo apoyado en la superficie del mueble, y la barbilla descansando sobre su puño.

—Es mío, pero no lo compré de manera completamente independiente. Mis padres me prestaron el dinero y yo se los he ido pagando. —Hubo silencio un instante—. ¿Qué hay de ti, dónde vives?

—Vivo en casa de mis padres. En una parte rural. Pero no creo que conozcas.

—¿Con tus padres? ¿Y te esperan hasta después de la una de la mañana? —Estaba sorprendida.

—No, es la casa de mis padres, pero ellos ya no viven ahí. Ya sabes, partieron. —la miraba a los ojos cada vez que le hablaba, mantenía una mirada calma.

—¿A dónde se fueron?

—Están muertos, ambos. —Esta vez bajó la mirada por un momento, un golpe de tristeza le golpeó el pecho.

—Renji, yo… lo lamento, no quería. —Se estaba sintiendo terriblemente mal.

—Está bien, Rukia. —Alzó la mirada, pero esta vez no la vio a los ojos, miraba sus manos, ella lo notó—. No debes disculparte por nada, ¿qué tal están tus padres? —Volvió a verla a los ojos.

—Están bien, muy bien por dicha. También tengo un hermano, su nombre es Byakuya. —Se sentía incómoda, nerviosa y no podía para de hablar—. Él se encarga de llevar la empresa de mi padre; con mi padre, obviamente, porque sigue vivo. Digo, por dicha. —Trató de decir algo más, pero ya no se le ocurrió nada. Renji rió así que esto la hizo sonreír y la motivó a seguir hablando—. Mi madre es algo cruel. Toda mi vida me ha castigado por todo y no suele apoyar mucho lo que decido, por ella, mayoritariamente, fue que decidí irme de casa. Una vez obtuve este trabajo no viví con ellos ni siquiera una semana más.

—Suena como una total desesperación. —A Renji le gustaba escuchar de estas personas de las que hacía tanto no sabía nada—. ¿En qué trabajas?

—Soy Productora Ejecutiva. Trabajo para una empresa de publicidad. Las compañías nos contratan para que les diseñemos algún comercial o alguna campaña de publicidad para algo y eso hacemos. Yo soy la Coordinadora de una oficina de trabajo, pero me tocó trabajar con una manada de novatos. —Suspiró resignada, él le sonrió.

—Bueno. —Ya no se veía triste—. Yo soy marido, pero de alquiler. Trabajo en esto casi toda mi semana, pero también soy bombero. —Rukia abrió los ojos e hizo la cabeza para atrás, sorprendida—. Sin embargo lo era más antes que ahora, lo dejé y ahora solo me llaman si la emergencia es grande o algo por el estilo. En lo que respecta a mi familia nunca tuve hermanos y a mi madre no la conocí. Y en el trabajo no coordino a nadie, pero me gusta lo que hago. Probablemente es porque en la empresa casi no hay novatos. —Ambos rieron.

Las piezas solicitadas tardaron algo en llegar, pero a Rukia le hubiese gustado que tardasen más. Las conversaciones con Renji eran llevaderas y agradables, se divertía y se sentía familiar, como en confianza. Le sorprendía un poco esto de la confianza debido a la _pinta_ que tenía el sujeto, con ese cabello largo y todos esos tatuajes, haciendo a un lado el ya simple hecho de que fuera gigante.

Se despidieron a las 9:30 p.m. y acordaron que Renji estaría ahí de nuevo para el día siguiente a las 6 de la tarde y, una vez se hubo despedido de él, tuvo mucho en qué pensar. Primero pensó que fue cruel de su parte no ofrecerle nada de comer (en el refrigerador tenía un pastel y los ingredientes necesarios para hacer un emparedado para cada uno), luego se alegró de no haberle ofrecido un emparedado porque entonces él se habría percatado del hecho de que ella no cocinaba ni siquiera arroz.

Cuando hubo tranquilizado su mente en relación con sus habilidades como anfitriona, comenzó a pensar en el sujeto en sí. Primero pensó en el nombre _Abarai Renji_ le resultaba familiar, pero por más que trataba de enlazarlo con algo, era imposible que hubiera conocido a un hombre como ese y no lo recordara. Con alrededor de 1.80 de estatura, quizá inclusive 1.90, el cabello tan colorido y largo y todos esos tatuajes. Uno simplemente no olvidaba a alguien que conociera que se viera de esa forma tan _peculiar_.

A Rukia le costó elegir una palabra para describir su apariencia física, porque no se veía mal, se veía bien ( _muy bien de hecho,_ le dijo su cerebro mientras pensaba al respecto, pero decidió suprimir un poco esta parte), no obstante también su apariencia era algo extraña, así que peculiar era la palabra que lo describía mejor, pero no peculiar malo, para nada, peculiar bueno. En efecto, _Renji era peculiar del bueno… y del atractivo._ Con estas cosas en su cabeza se fue a dormir y justo antes de quedar completamente sumida en sus sueños, pensó en que esperaba que el siguiente día se le pasara rápido para que fueran las 6 de la tarde de nuevo.

Renji por su parte no volvió a la oficina de _Maridos_ esa noche, condujo su motocicleta hasta su casa y se sentó en un sofá con una cerveza en la mano a ver el televisor. El aparato no duró encendido ni 5 minutos. Salió al patio y subió al tejado como cuando era pequeño; sin embargo, a decir verdad, le era mucho más fácil subir ahora que cuando eso. Miró las estrellas y buscó las constelaciones y se preguntó si eso que se le estaba dando era otra oportunidad y le gustó verlo así. Le dolía un poco que Rukia no lo reconociera como él a ella, pero es que honestamente, sin buscar justificarla, _él había cambiado_ , pero ella, ella se veía exactamente igual, era igual. Igual de testaruda, hablaba igual, sonreía igual y seguía siendo igual de bella.

—¿Sabes papá? Hoy vi a Rukia, ¿la recuerdas? —Sonrió—. Yo sé que sí, yo jamás la olvidé. —Hizo una pausa, las estrellas estaban espectacularmente hermosas esa noche. Brillaban casi tanto como los ojos de ella—. Está igual, ¿puedes creerlo? Solamente un par de centímetro más alta y realmente solo un par. —Rió y bebió el último sorbo de cerveza—. Tiene algo esa mujer, papá, ella me da una… no sé, me alegra, supongo.

Más tarde esa noche, mientras se quitaba la ropa para acostarse a dormir, encontró de nuevo la caja de cigarrillos en su bolsillo y levantó el brazo para arrojarla a una papelera que tenía en su habitación, pero se detuvo reconsiderándolo. Buscó un marcador permanente entre sus cosas y anotó: _Miércoles 7 de enero. Vi a Rukia de nuevo, después de 15 años._

La fecha de entrega del proyecto para el comercial de la muñeca se encontraba cada vez más próxima y este no podía encontrarse más crudo. Con costos habían elegido a la niña estrella del mismo, quien era extremadamente parecida a la muñeca por cierto, y el estúpido tema del color azul en el fondo parecía obtener cada vez más importancia, aunque no la mereciera. Era solamente la pared del fondo, nadie si quiera iba a mirarla, y si algo llegaba a hacer que el público no comprara la muñeca, de acuerdo con Rukia, era que el proveedor la había hecho con la misma cara que tienen todas las muñecas del mercado.

Mientras se limitaba a escuchar a uno de sus compañeros a opinar sobre los mensajes subliminales que aparecían en las series animadas y su efecto en la psique de los niños, su móvil vibró dentro de su saco. Lo extrajo y revisó la pantalla, Orihime le estaba llamando y, en definitiva, hablarle a ella le importaba más que los mensajes subliminales que Disney había dejado pasar (porque hasta este punto de desvío había llegado la conversación). Salió de la habitación diciendo que iría al baño y se metió en su oficina para tomar la llamada.

—Kuchiki-san, hola. ¿Interrumpí algo importante? —Sonaba algo apenada.

—Importante digamos que sí, pero productivo no. ¿Qué tal Inoue, pasa algo? —Rukia no era el tipo de persona que llamaba solamente para saludar, así que solía esperar lo mismo de los demás.

—De acuerdo. Disculpa de todos modos. —Se aclaró la garganta—. Verás, me estaba preguntando cómo salió todo con la recomendación que te di. Como no fue por experiencia propia me apena un poco que no vaya a satisfacer tus estándares. Es que ya sabes como es Rangiku-san.

—Ah, eso. Cierto, había olvidado que te avisaría. Perdona. —Se rascó la cabeza despreocupadamente—. No tengo nada de qué quejarme. En un principio creí que el sujeto podía ser algo peligroso, pero ya ves que no. Es simpático y trabaja muy bien.

—Cuánto me alegra, Kuchiki-san. —Se podía sentir el alivio en su voz. Rukia vio que dentro de la sala de reuniones, el trabajador que hablaba de mensajes subliminales se había puesto de pie. No parecía particularmente feliz.

—Demonios. —Susurró—. Inoue, si eso era todo yo… —Se había encaminado hacia la puerta.

—¡Espera! —Rukia se detuvo, como si Orihime se encontrase en esa habitación en que ella estaba—. V-Verás, hablé con Kurosaki-kun y me comentó que no has vuelto a comunicarte con él. ¿Está todo bien entre ustedes? —Rukia aguardó un momento en silencio, qué andaría contándole ese _boca floja_ de Ichigo a Orihime.

—Claro que está todo bien, Inoue. No hay motivo para que las cosas estén mal. Ahora, lamento ser tosca, pero si me disculpas creo que los inútiles de Sentarō y Kiyone están a punto de agarrarse a golpes y debo ir a intervenir. —Se despidió de ella y se encaminó a la sala de reuniones.

Por culpa del desastre causado por sus subordinados Rukia tuvo que quedarse a aclararle las cosas a Jūshirō Ukitake, su inmediato superior, y cuando éste le preguntó por el comercial, la situación se puso más tensa. Había terminado por salir 20 minutos tarde y, para su suerte, se había topado con un accidente de camino a casa que había parado el tráfico por algunos minutos. Su plan de llegar media hora antes que Renji y esta vez no verse sorprendida por él cuando apareciera se había arruinado. Lo único con lo que podía contar era conque la presa hubiese detenido a Renji también.

Entró al edificio y saludó al recepcionista entre carreras, siguió directo hacia al ascensor, pero este comenzó a subir justo cuando iba llegando y la insensible de la vecina rubia a la que nunca en su vida había saludado, no lo detuvo para ella. Rukia decidió que la próxima vez que se la topara en el pasillo, iba a hacerle una zancadilla y que esperaba que llevara una caja de pizza y una bolsa con compras, tal y como estaba ella en este momento.

Solamente tres veces en toda su vida Rukia había utilizado las gradas de su departamento, pero creyó que si las utilizaba llegaría más pronto que si esperaba a que el ascensor volviera a bajar. Pero, _por un demonio_ , las gradas parecían eternas y el olor de la pizza la traía ya casi mareada. Volvió a ver hacia atrás un par de veces esperando que alguien viniera o se ofreciera a ayudarla, pero ninguna de las dos situaciones se presentó. Una vez hubo llegado al tercer piso, alzó la mirada en dirección a la puerta de su apartamento y divisó unas botas de cuero gastado. Renji estaba sentado junto a la puerta, aparentemente, porque su vecina, _la infiel_ como la llamaba ella, estaba recostada a la puerta de su casa hablándole con tranquilidad. Caminó hacia ellos con rabia y cuando él la vio se levantó de un salto y fue a ayudarle con lo que traía. _Toma eso, perra_ pensó.

—¿Qué diablos, Rukia, para qué traes pizza? Se piden exprés. —Ella le mandó una mirada fulminante, Renji sonrió—. Déjame ayudarte. —Con sus enormes (y fornidos) brazos Renji tomó todo lo que Rukia traía, inclusive le ayudó con su cartera. Ella caminó campante hasta su puerta sin decirle nada. _La infiel_ se apartó de la misma una vez Rukia estuvo frente a ella.

—Oh, Rukia querida, tanto tiempo sin verte, ¿cómo estás? —La abrazó tan superficialmente que hizo que ella se molestara. No pudo medir sus palabras.

—Ah, ¿tú te sabías mi nombre? Porque yo no tengo idea de cuál es el tuyo. —Hizo una mueca y subió los hombros—. Y por cierto, _querida_ , te vi hoy en la mañana, cuando te estabas besuqueando con el conserje, así que no llevábamos tanto tiempo sin vernos. La llave, Renji. —Él estaba suprimiendo una carcajada, pero no pudo contenerla más en ese momento. Lo que Rukia había dicho le pareció algo cruel, pero la cara de la mujer era simplemente demasiado cómica para dejarla pasar. Le extendió la cartera a Rukia y ella sacó la llave. Entraron, ella le sonrió una última vez a su vecina antes de cerrar la puerta.

—Eso fue algo cruel —puso las cosas sobre la mesa de la cocina— sabes.

—Nunca me agradó esa mujer. Hasta a Byakuya ha tratado de conquistar. Es una de esas mujeres que no tienen paz hasta no haber estado con todos los hombres que les pasan por el frente. —Comenzó a sacar los víveres de la bolsa, también venían un par de utensilios de cocina.

Renji se le unió. —A mí me pareció que actuaste como una mujer celosa. —La miró de reojo, a ella se la calló una zanahoria de la mano, se sonrojó. Él fingió no haber notado nada.

—¡¿Qué dices?! Yo no soy una mujer celosa, aparte no tengo motivos para sentir celos. Tú trabajas para mí, Renji, eso es todo. —Él sonrió de medio lado.

—Sí, tienes razón. Eso fue lo que le dije exactamente cuando me preguntó qué tipo de relación teníamos. Luego me preguntó a qué me dedicaba y entonces dijo que ella tenía una gotera en su habitación, que pasara a revisarla más tarde. —Rukia negó con la cabeza, indignada.

—Es imposible que haya una gotera en su habitación. Queda un piso más, Renji. ¿Vas a decirme que eres tan tonto como para creerte eso?

—Claro que no lo soy. Le dije que terminaría tarde aquí y que después tenía otra cosa que hacer. Aunque no le dije que lo otro que tenía por hacer era irme a descansar a mi casa. —Se volteó a mirarla y le sonrió. Ella resopló fingiendo fastidio, pero él pudo ver que en realidad estaba complacida.

Una vez hubieron acomodado las compras, y la pizza, Renji se dedicó a sus labores y Rukia se sentó a hacer apuntes del trabajo en una mesa cercana a él. De vez en cuando volteaba a mirarlo, pero de él solo se veía la mitad de su cuerpo ya que la otra mitad se encontraba sumergida bajo el fregadero. Rukia recordó lo que Matsumoto le había dicho una vez sobre ver _la parte importante_ y posó los ojos en la entrepierna de Renji una ola de vergüenza le recorrió de arriba abajo, rió forzadamente, hizo un par de tachones en su libreta y desvió la mirada.

Renji salió de su escondrijo, aparentemente había terminado el trabajo, ya solamente le quedaba revisar que todo funcionara. Llevaba un pañuelo de color gris atado a la frente y podía verse el sudor en este. Rukia se dio un momento para analizarlo, utilizaba una camisa manga larga; sin embargo tenía las mangas dobladas hasta los codos, dejando ver unos brazos fornidos. Abrió la llave de paso y revisó que el agua no estuviera goteando en ninguna parte de su recorrido, se rascó el cuello vagamente y ella prestó atención a sus manos, sus dedos eran delgados y alargados. También en ese momento notó que tenían tatuajes en el cuello, estos se camuflaban un poco debido al largo de su cabello. Volteó a verla.

—Bueno, me parece a mí que ya está listo, ¿te parece si te doy la hoja con la información del trabajo para que pueda presentarla a la compañía? No te lo había explicado antes, pero así es como funciona nuestro sistema de pago. —Estaba en el suelo, de cuclillas.

—C-Claro. —Rukia tuvo que extraerse forzosamente de sus pensamientos—. Dame.

—Sácala tú del bolso, ¿quieres? Es que yo tengo las manos sucias. —Señaló una enorme mochila de tela camuflada que había tirado en una esquina.

—¿T-Tú fumas, Renji? —Dijo sosteniendo una caja de cigarros sin empezar que había encontrado en el bolso de este.

—Ah, eso. —Se puso de pie y comenzó a lavarse las manos—. Solamente cuando estoy triste o preocupado. Básicamente casi nunca fumo, pero antes nunca lo hacía. Por cierto el grifo funciona a la perfección, eh.

Rukia encontró la hoja de papel y la llevó a la mesa para llenarla. Renji se sentó frente a ella. —Abarai… Renji —dijo mientras la llenaba—. ¿Edad?

—25.

—¿De verdad? Yo cumplo 25 en una semana… De hecho en menos de una semana. ¿Qué es esto de por contrato o por horas? —señaló una casetilla.

—Marca por contrato. Por horas suele ser más costoso y a veces trae problemas. Ya ves, el jefe nos habla y luego como duramos 4 horas dice "Al menos una media hora de eso deberías descontarla por hablar." En general en la compañía lo detestamos porque a varios de los compañeros les han pasado anécdotas problemáticas. Por lo general yo lo uso si el cliente me calló mal. —Hizo un ademán de desprecio con la mano—. ¿Qué día es tu cumpleaños?

—El 14, cae miércoles. —Seguía llenando—. ¿Qué anécdotas?

—Verás… —buscó las palabras más apropiadas para decirlo— la compañía tiene esta política de hacer lo que nos pida el cliente, aunque claramente nosotros podemos negarnos a hacerlo, y algunas veces los clientes nos piden algo a lo que llamamos _trabajos de noche._ —Rukia alzó la mirada—. Los trabajos de noche son, básicamente, tener sexo con el cliente.

—¿Pero qué put..? —No podía dar crédito a lo que había escuchado.

—Sé que suena completamente no profesional. Pero Kenpachi lo puso así y no tenemos nada que hacer para quitarlo, porque no nos obligan a tener sexo, ¿ya sabes? Uno decide si lo hace o no. —Rukia no le contestó nada, estaba indignada—. El caso es que muchas veces, las esposas, solicitan trabajos de noche, pero los inscriben bajo otro título y luego es un pleito porque dice como "Cambio de bombillo: 2 horas 30" y los maridos llaman a quejarse de nuestra incompetencia.

Rukia movió la cabeza en signo de negación y terminó de llenar la fórmula. Una parte de ella deseaba preguntarle _¿Y tú, Renji, has tomado trabajos de noche?_ Pero pensar en recibir una respuesta que no le gustara le hacía retroceder. Firmó la hoja y se la extendió, sacó de su cartera el dinero, Renji le había cobrado 125 y ella había sacado 25 más para darle a modo de propina. Le extendió el efectivo y él le sonrió, lo contó frente a ella.

—Aquí hay 150, Rukia, quedamos en 125. —Le extendió los 25 restantes—.

—Es propina, Renji. —Le sonrió y empujó su brazo de regreso hacia él. Él le agradeció, hacía ya buen tiempo que por un trabajo como ese no le daban propina. Se miraron por unos instantes y él realmente quiso pedirle su número de teléfono, pero después de toda el asunto de los _Trabajos de Noche_ ella parecía algo distante.

Comenzó a echar las herramientas de vuelta a su caja y una vez hubo terminado, se dirigió hacia su mochila, la cual recogió con cierto malestar. Pensó que más tarde esa noche se sentaría en el tejado a fumar un cigarrillo y a _contarle_ a su padre su día y lo cobarde que fue al no pedirle a ella su número, o hablarle de su tiempo juntos en la infancia, o si quiera preguntarle si estaba saliendo con alguien. Se acercó a ella y beso su cabeza, en un impulso por llevarse algo suyo, esto la hizo sonrojar y recogerse un poco hacia el otro lado. Lo miró a los ojos, sorprendida, pero más que todo apenada.

—Bueno, Rukia, he acabado acá. —Le sonrió—. Así es como termina el primer trabajo que hago para ti. El primero de muchos, espero.

.

.  
Fin del Capítulo 2.

 _Bueno, este capítulo salió algo (demasiaaaado) más largo de lo que hubiera querido. De hecho tuve que cortarlo ahí porque ya era demasiado extenso D: Sin embargo, ya comencé a trabajar en el tercero jaja. :3_

 _Para el próximo capítulo nuevamente les digo que lo subiré, a más tardar, el domingo; solamente que esta vez mi fecha límite será el 29 y no el 22. Pero debe estar mucho más pronto, presiento que ese no será tan largo como éste. Una aclaración que hago con este capítulo es que tomen la moneda como si fuesen dólares ya que esta me parece la moneda más universal._

 _En cuanto a mis queridas lectoras Renrukeras_ _les agradezco mucho por pasarse a dejarme sus reviews, de verdad cada vez que leo uno me entra como una motivación enorme (seguramente por eso este capítulo se me hizo tan largo jeje). Me alegra que les guste la idea de FanFic y disfruten de su contenido. Una de las chicas en particular me consultó sobre cómo hacía para recibir notificaciones cuando subía un capítulo. Para eso, linda, tenés que hacerte una cuenta de usuario con y suscribirte a la historia. Espero que te resulte bien. Saludos a las 3 muñecas que me han pasado a dejar sus review. C:_

 _Nunca está demás decir que los personajes de este fanfic son obra de Tite Kubo y lo único que es mío es la idea del mismo._

 _Nos estamos leyendo. Un abrazo, Etsuku._


	3. Omelettes

—Es propina, Renji. —Le sonrió y empujó su brazo de regreso hacia él. Él le agradeció, hacía ya buen tiempo que por un trabajo como ese no le daban propina. Se miraron por unos instantes y él realmente quiso pedirle su número de teléfono, pero después de todo el asunto de los _Trabajos de Noche_ ella parecía algo distante.

Comenzó a echar las herramientas de vuelta a su caja y una vez hubo terminado, se dirigió hacia su mochila, la cual recogió con cierto malestar. Pensó que más tarde esa noche se sentaría en el tejado a fumar un cigarrillo y a _contarle_ a su padre su día y lo cobarde que fue al no pedirle a ella su número, o hablarle de su tiempo juntos en la infancia, o si quiera preguntarle si estaba saliendo con alguien. Se acercó a ella y beso su cabeza, en un impulso por llevarse algo suyo, esto la hizo sonrojar y recogerse un poco hacia el otro lado. Lo miró a los ojos, sorprendida, pero más que todo apenada.

—Bueno, Rukia, he acabado acá. —Le sonrió—. Así es como termina el primer trabajo que hago para ti. El primero de muchos, espero.

 **Capítulo 3: Omelettes:**

—¡Espera, Renji! —Le tomó del brazo con firmeza—. Verás… —había desviado su mirada hacia otra dirección— debes quedarte a cenar. Es decir, quédate a cenar. Ayer pensé que fue poco cortés de mi parte no invitarte a cenar después de que terminaste. —Se rascó la cabeza y levantó sus ojos hacia él—. Así que quédate, que no quiero sentirme mal otra vez. No son los modales que me enseñaron. —Se justificó.

Renji, por su parte, estaba sorprendido y por más de una cosa para ser exactos. No esperaba para nada que ella le invitara a comer de una manera tan repentina, también ahora había comprobado que, al igual que él lo había hecho, Rukia había pensado en su encuentro la noche anterior y esto le hacía sentir bien, confiado. Por último le sorprendió la firmeza con la cual le había tomado el brazo, de niños ella había tenido fuerza, él lo recordaba, pero una vez hubo observado que no había crecido más que un par de centímetros, había asumido que su fuerza se había quedado _pequeña_ también.

—Vamos, di algo, tonto. —Tenía el ceño fruncido. Renji rió levemente y despertó de su momentánea desconexión.

—Estaba sorprendido, mujer, eso es todo. Menuda fuerza tienes considerando las proporciones de tu cuerpo. —Consideró que la mejor manera de manejar la situación era tomar una actitud cómica.

—¿¡Eh!? —Le soltó de su agarre con un empujón brusco—. Yo soy la que debería estar sorprendida, ¿qué rayos fue todo ese asunto de darme un beso en la frente y decir algo tan raro? Yo soy tu jefa en este momento, ¿qué te crees? —Se había cruzado de brazos.

—Ma, ma. Si nos ponemos estrictos, dejaste de ser mi jefa una vez firmaste el papel y me hubiste cancelado. El beso y las palabras fueron pura camaradería. Yo creí que esto de la cena era igual. Ya sabes, Rukia, en ninguna parte de nuestro acuerdo decía que el segundo día tenías que invitarme a cenar. —Había vuelto a poner la caja de herramientas en el suelo y se encontraba recostado a una pared, al igual que ella, con los brazos cruzados.

—Verás, la verdad es…

La verdad era que el plan de Rukia no había salido como ella esperaba. Contaba con que llegaría al menos media hora antes que Renji a su casa, con sus compras y su caja de pizza. Luego de llegar se sentaría a comer uno o dos trozos de la misma, para que, a la hora de que Renji se fuera a ir ella soltara algo ingenioso como _Vaya, hace hambre,_ luego hiciera una pausa dramática y agregara ¡ _oh, ahora que lo recuerdo! Tengo una pizza vieja en el refrigerador y puede que se joda. Podrías ayudarme a gastarla, ¿sabes?_ Y entonces toda la invitación a cenar hubiera sido puramente un _aprovechar las circunstancias_ y no un _desesperado intento por hablarle un poco más_.

… la verdad es… —soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió sin siquiera analizarlo antes— que creo que vives solo y los hombres que viven solos tienden a comer puras porquerías. — _Maldición, Rukia,_ pensó, _eso es exactamente lo que tú haces._

—Pues, gracias por preocuparte por mí pero, ¿te parezco alguien que tiene malos alimenticios? —abrió sus brazos a modo de exclamación, haciendo que la camiseta sobre su pecho se tallara un poco, marcando levemente unos tonificados pectorales.

—¡Claro que sí! —Ni ella lo creía—. Una vez leí que las personas que se tatuaban eran personas con malos hábitos alimenticios. —Supo que esta había sido la peor mentira de la noche. Renji alzó la ceja, indignado.

—Eso es demasiado estereotipado, ¿dónde leíste esa porquería? —se le notaba ofendido.

—En una revista. —Rukia no estaba dispuesta a mantener una discusión al respecto. —Pero era una muy mala a decir verdad. —De pronto un recuerdo entró de lleno a su cabeza—. Ahora que mencionas estereotipos, ¿tú crees que colocar color azul en el fondo de una habitación, para promocionar una muñeca en un anuncio de televisión, esté estereotipado?

—La gente suele montar un montón de estereotipos a los tattoos. Pero no esperé que tú fueras a darles importancia. Quiero decir, que no te asusten. El hecho de que los tenga no me hace mejor o peor trabajador y, mucho menos, persona. —Tenía el ceño algo fruncido, de pronto pensó en la otra pregunta que ésta le había hecho—. Pues no me parece nada estereotipado, de hecho si pusieran la pared rosa sería lo sería mucho más. —Giró su cabeza hacia un lado, algo confundido—. ¿Por qué?

—Es para una discusión sobre un proyecto que le asignaron a mi equipo en la compañía. —Se sentía satisfecha con la respuesta, probablemente era la seguridad con la que Renji hablaba la que le daba confianza—. Verás, llevamos como tres días discutiéndolo.

—Vaya… eso es raro, digo, me parece una discusión muy sencilla para que merezca una discusión de tres días. —Rukia asintió con expresión de fastidio—. Ahora que recuerdo nuevamente todo el asunto de los tatuajes y los hábitos alimenticios —la morena tragó saliva— considero que, ya que admites que era una mala revista, te la dejaré pasar —le guiñó un ojo—, ¿quieres decirme que vas a prepararme para cenar?

Por más increíble que le pareciera, cada vez que el sujeto le guiñaba un ojo de esa manera, a ella le entraba cierta sensación de confianza, _algo le revoloteaba allá dentro_. —¡Pizza! Nada mejor, ¿eh?

—¡¿Pizza!? —Estaba atónito— ¿Pero acaso no acabas de decirme que me invitabas a cenar porque los hombres que vivimos solos comemos pura chatarra? —Rukia cayó en la cuenta de que se había enterrado sí misma—. ¿Lo tenías planeado desde un principio?

—¿Qué cosa? — _¿Es posible que me haya descubierto?_ Pensó.

—Pues soltar esa tontería de la chatarra solo para fastidiarme. Vamos, Rukia. Al menos prepárame alguna cosa si ya me invitaste a cenar con esa idea de la comida saludable. No tienes que prepararme Pollo al Limón, con sólo que me hagas algo sencillo estará bien.

—Es que yo… —giró la cara sonrojada— llevo mucho tiempo sin cocinar —hablaba casi en susurros— y el otro día que iba a hacer omelettes me percaté de que la pila estaba mala y fue que te llamé.

—Pues haz omelettes entonces, la pila está buena ahora, más buena que nunca me atrevería a decir. Aparte aunque sean un desayuno, son bastante sabrosos. A mí me gustan. —Se acomodó para dejar su rostro frente a ella.

—Sobre eso… —volvió a girar la cara. Renji empezó a sospecharse por dónde iba el asunto. No le sorprendió tanto después de que ni siquiera conociera la palabra plomería.

—Anda ya, yo te ayudo. Me gusta cocinar, de todas maneras, y como ambos parecemos personas de lo más capacitadas —aunque no fuese así— seguro que conseguimos unos omelettes de infarto. —Le sonrió y fue a buscarle el delantal con chappy miniaturas que había divisado hacía un par de horas, metido dentro de una gaveta de los muebles de cocina, se lo extendió. Rukia lo miró algo seria y luego lo tomó. En realidad a ella le gustaba la idea de cocinar con él, pero le apenaba un poco más de lo que le gustaba.

—Entonces mientras tú bates los huevos yo pico lo demás, ¿te parece, Rukia? —se encontraban uno junto al otro en la cocina, sumidos en sus labores.

—Ya, ya. Deja de hablar. Actúas como si yo fuera una niña. —Comenzó a vaciar los huevos para luego mezclarlos.

—Cómo esperas que no te trate como a una niña si eres de su tamaño. —La miró de reojo—. No vayas a olvidar la sazón, ¿eh?

Rukia le lanzó una mirada fulminante que le hizo reír. —Deja de meterte con mi estatura. Tampoco es tan normal que tú seas tan alto. —Cayó una cáscara de huevo dentro del recipiente y tuvo que batallar para sacarla—. ¿Por qué diablos es que tenemos que echar tantos huevos?

—Mi padre me había dicho una vez que es más fácil sacar los trozos de cáscara con la misma cáscara que intentarlo con una cuchara…

—Cállate. —Le interrumpió, envuelta en concentración, al intentar sacar la cáscara. Renji rió de nuevo.

—Y lo de echar tantos huevos es porque ya te lo dije, yo me como al menos tres omelettes. —Rukia al fin logró sacar la cáscara y se podía ver la sensación de triunfo en sus ojos—. ¿Cuánto mides, mujer? De estatura, ya sabes, por aquello que se malinterprete.

—¿Cómo diablos eso sería malinterpretable? —Volteó a verlo y él hizo una mirada que la llevó a descubrirlo en un santiamén—. Vaya, por un demonio Renji, yo nunca lo habría malinterpretado. —Él alzó los hombros a modo de respuesta, estaba concentrado en lo que picaba—. 1.44.

Dejó de picar y volteó a verla, atónito. —¿Ni siquiera 1.50? ¿Cómo haces para conseguir ropa elegante, como esa que usas, de tu talla? —Rukia le tiró una cáscara de huevo, la cual esquivó para luego reír. —Si comieras tres omelettes en lugar de uno probablemente serías más alta. —Rukia le tiró otra cáscara y ésta vez él subió el brazo derecho a modo de reflejo, evitando que le pegara en la cara.

—Eres un insolente, Renji. —Pero el punto de Renji quizá meritaba el beneficio de la duda.

—Bah, Rukia, me untaste el brazo con huevo. —Jaló una servilleta para limpiarse.

—¿T-Tú, cuánto mides? —Rukia se estaba preguntando si en algún momento había leído por ahí que los huevos ayudaban a crecer, porque si lo había leído debía ser mentira, o al menos no funcionaba con ella, ya que los había comido toda su vida y nunca había logrado obtener grandes cambios físicos.

—¿De qué parte? —Le sonrió de manera socarrona en inmediatamente puso los brazos en forma de equis sobre su rostro, para protegerse de las cáscaras de huevo que venían. Las había lanzado con una mezcla entre fuerza y vergüenza.

—¿C-Cómo te atreves? —Bajó su mirada hasta la cadera de Renji y volvió a subirla en un santiamén. Al él ver esto no pudo retener una carcajada—. ¡No me interesa cuánto mides allá abajo, Baka-Renji!

—Ya, ya. Sólo fue una broma de mal gusto, discúlpame. —Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la tabla de picar—. Mido 1.88.

—¿88? —Él asintió—. Eso es el doble de 44, no el triple. Es decir, que deberías comer el doble de omelettes que yo, no el triple. —Lo miró de manera coqueta, pero vacilona. Él alzó las cejas.

—Aun así me comeré 3 omelettes, Rukia. —Volteó a mirarla y le sonrió, ella negó con la cabeza mientras reía—. ¿Ya tienes listo eso? Porque yo ya tengo listo esto.

—Yo te estaba esperando a ti. —Alzó la cara de manera altiva—. ¡Já! Menudo incompetente.

—¿Crees que esa es la forma correcta de tratar a un empleado, jefa? —La miró de manera retadora, ella le mantuvo la mirada.

—Creí que habíamos acordado que esto era pura camaradería. —Le guiñó un ojo, enviándolo un poco fuera de base.

—La verdad es que te quedaron salados. —Estaban sentados a la mesa—. Esto de la cocina no es como lo tuyo, ¿verdad?

—Es que tú me traes mala suerte. Cuando estoy sola la comida me sale mucho mejor. —Renji prefirió no argumentar nada por temor a despertar su ira de nuevo—. Tu apellido es Abarai, ¿cierto?

—Así es. ¿Por qué, pasa algo con él? —Le lanzó una mirada interrogativa.

—Se me hace como familiar. —Se echó un bocado.

—¿Ajá? ¿De dónde? —El hombre comía a una velocidad al menos tres veces mayor que ella.

—No sé. Tal vez de la Universidad o algo así. —Él suspiró resignado, por un momento había creído que habían suficientes recuerdos en ella para recordarlo—. De hecho tu nombre completo se me hace familiar.

—Pues, no soy un hombre muy fácil de confundir a decir verdad.

—Qué engreído suenas. —Hizo una pausa para masticar—. ¿Por qué?

—1.88, pelo rojo y largo, tan tatuado, no sé. Me gusta pensar que no soy fácilmente confundible, ¿No lo crees? —Ella parecía analizarlo—. Quiero decir, ¿a cuántos sujetos con mi apariencia te topas en la calle?

—A ninguno, creo. Pero es que es eso lo que me confunde, porque tu nombre es familiar para mí, pero tu apariencia la saca del estadio. —Prestó atención a su rosto, se asomaba algo que parecía tinta en su frente—. ¿Cuál fue el primer tattoo que te hiciste?

Renji se soltó un pañuelo de tela que llevaba atado en la frente, dejando al descubierto tatuajes que, hasta ahora, Rukia no había visto. Confirmó en ese momento que aquello que parecía tinta en verdad lo era y se preguntó en qué otras partes de su cuerpo tendría tatuajes que ella no conociera y permitió a su imaginación volar hacia la dirección que se le antojara.

—Éstos fueron. Justo los que están sobre las cejas y en su punta. Primero eran más pequeños, llegaban hasta aquí —señaló un punto en su frente— luego los fui agrandando, dándoles más forma. De ahí comencé a bajar.

—¿A bajar? —Renji se volvió a atarse el pañuelo.

—Sí, por el cuerpo. —Hizo la cabeza hacia un lado, revelando más su cuello—. ¿Ves los del cuello? Fueron los siguientes que me hice y así seguí. ¿Quieres que te muestre los demás? —Le sonrió de manera sexy. Rukia tragó saliva y desvió la mirada.

—Tal vez en otra ocasión. —Se echó un sorbo de jugo de naranja a la boca con nerviosismo, atragantándose levemente. Tosió un par de veces y, después de indicarle a Renji con un gesto de la mano que todo estaba bien, decidió cambiar de tema antes de que él le hiciera más comentarios al respecto. Se prometió a sí misma tocar el tema de los tatuajes con algo más de cuidado de ahora en adelante—. ¿Todos los trabajos que haces suelen tener una duración como esta?

—Para nada. —Negó con la cabeza—. Todos los trabajos de plomería suelen sacarse muy fácilmente y, no puedo mentirte, me ha tocado hacer trabajos de lo más tontos como sacar una víbora de una casa o, peor aún, una vez le bajé un gato de un árbol a una señora mayor. Recuerdo con particular afecto una vez que unos padres de familia me contrataron para hacerle una casa del árbol a unos gemelos que tenían. —Miraba hacia una pared mientras narraba—. Ellos la querían ambientada de piratas, así que le hice el aspecto de una proa en la parte del frente. Los pequeños quedaron maravillados y me hizo sentir muy bien.

—¿Ese ha sido el trabajo más largo que has hecho?

—No, no. Una vez, entre un amigo y yo, hicimos toda una planta alta a una casa pero como éramos dos supongo que no cuenta. —Frunció el ceño mientras analizaba—. Por lo general los trabajos de construcción suelen tomar más tiempo que los demás.

—¿No has hecho de construcción tú solo? —Escuchar las anécdotas de Renji le gustaba, le hacía ver un mundo del cual ella nunca había sido parte y; por lo tanto, le inquietaba.

—Pues he cambiado cerámicas, pulido escaleras, pintado casas, demolido paredes, pero nunca me ha tocado hacer una remodelación a una casa completa por mi propia cuenta. Supongo que hacer una remodelación sería lo que me demoraría más. También trabajo en un bar, ¿sabes?

—Yo no suelo visitar bares, ¿pero en cuál trabajas? Tal vez en algún momento me pase con alguien por ahí. Lástima que sea un bar y no un restaurante, para poder criticar tus habilidades culinarias así como tú criticas las mías. —Ambos habían finalizado la cena, pero todavía se encontraban sentados a la mesa, con los platos sucios al frente, platicando.

—Jé. Es uno que también es de Kenpachi, mi jefe en _Maridos_. Está pegando con las "oficinas." —Hizo signos de comillas con los dedos al decir esta última palabra—. Si te acercas ahí con un novio, Rukia, puede que no les atienda de la mejor manera.

—¿Por qué? —Ya Renji le había hablado anteriormente del edificio de su compañía, mientras estaban cocinando.

—Arruinaría la camaradería. —Le guiñó un ojo—. ¿Sales con alguien? —Pensó que su pregunta era demasiado directa—. ¿O en general sales mucho?

—No, no salgo mucho. El trabajo me deja lo suficientemente cansada para pensar en salir en las noches a "divertirme." De vez en cuando mis amigos vienen a visitarme, o nos vemos algún fin de semana, pero tampoco son muchos mis amigos y mucho menos son del tipo que salen de fiesta seguido. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—No salgo con nadie, especifico esta parte ya que tú la dejaste algo ambigua en tu respuesta. —Hizo un gesto cómico a modo de reproche, Rukia puso los ojos en blanco, divertida—. He salido con gente muchas veces, pero es como que no veo en las personas con las que salgo algo que me impulse a querer continuar saliendo. Y en general yo sí salgo bastante, pocas veces estoy en la casa, pero más que todo por los trabajos y no porque me vaya mucho de fiesta, aunque no estoy negando que lo he hecho, o que de vez en cuando lo haga. —Hizo una pausa—. Creo que ya te había comentado que después de que murió mi padre estuve un poco difuso, fue en esos tiempos que salí más de fiesta.

—¿No tienes novia ahora entonces? —Asintió—. Pues vaya situación más curiosa. Si pareces un hombre de esos que pasan de una novia a otra. —Le hizo una mirada retadora, Renji alzó una ceja, divertido.

—Va, si novias he tenido varias, pero todas cuando estaba cabro chico. Una vez me fui de la casa de mi papá, me volví… —buscó una palabra apropiada— distinto. Porque maduro no fue.

—¿Y eso? Mira que ese punto no te hace ver mucho mejor.

—No hay forma de que esto me haga ver mejor. Verás. —Hizo contacto visual— Me di cuenta que para pasar el rato, no era necesario tener una novia. Uno puede obtener lo que quiere con algo de facilidad. —Rukia alzó las cejas con sorpresa—. ¡Claro que no es que suela hacerlo! Llevo ya un tiempo bastante calmado.

—Eso de soltar una línea de _"ahora soy calmado"_ después de un _"pasaba levantándome a quien me diera la gana"_ no funciona para nada, Renji. —Rukia rodó los ojos—. Aparte pusiste un _bastante_ en tu oración.

—Yo no lo dije de esa forma. —Se rascó el cuello, viéndolo así sonaba _mucho peor de lo que era o había sido._

—Pero la esencia es la misma, Renji. —Rukia rió—. Yo nunca fui así como tú, fui mejor influencia y más calmada. —Alzó la mirada al techo, Renji no le contestó—. Cuando fui joven, _cabra chica_ como dices tú, nunca tuve novios, ni _ligues_ o amarres, como sea que les llames. Solamente dos veces me he enamorado y cuando estaba en el colegio fue una de esas veces. Tenía 15 y me enloquecí por un amigo mío. Nunca le dije nada, pero es que nuestra relación era en verdad una de esas amistades que se es más como un hermano que cualquier otra cosa. Aún nos hablamos, la verdad. Nuestra relación sigue siendo buena. —Hizo una pausa y entrelazó los dedos sobre la mesa—. Me alegra muchísimo no haberlo arruinado.

—¿Y cómo es que estás tan segura de que lo habrías arruinado? Suenas como chiquilla, Rukia. Eres una mujer muy interesante, no eres el tipo de persona que _arruina_ las cosas. —Le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa—. O al menos no tienes para nada la _pinta_ de serlo.

—Porque de verdad te digo que nosotros éramos como hermanos. De hecho al yo pensar que él me gustaba me sentía como mal, sentía que estaba traicionándole a él y a lo que éramos. Él no me veía como a una _mujer_ , me veía como _Rukia_. —No parecía triste al mencionarle—. Y no me afecta ni nada por el estilo, nunca me afectó verdaderamente.

—¿Y qué hay de la otra vez? —La voz de Renji fue suave.

Rukia metió sus labios hacia dentro, relamiéndolos con su lengua, dentro de su cavidad bucal. —El otro hombre fue una historia diferente. Ese sí supo que yo le amaba. —Tenía la mirada clavada en sus manos, de dedos entrelazados, apoyadas sobre la mesa—. Era mi… compañero de trabajo. Ya no trabajamos juntos. —Tragó saliva, se veía tristeza en sus ojos.

—Yo solamente he estado enamorado una vez en toda mi vida. Conocí a esa mujer hace muchos años y aún no puedo olvidarla. —Rukia alzó los ojos púrpura hacia él—. ¿Quieres saber cuál es la peor parte? —Renji la miró a los ojos—. Ella ni siquiera me recuerda y yo nunca paré de pensarla.

—¡Menuda depresión! Lo lamento, Renji. —Escuchar que uno no es el único malo en algo le hace a uno sentir empatía.

—No hay nada que lamentar, Rukia. Es fácil, hay personas que no tienen mucho éxito en cosas y nosotros les hacemos compañía a aquellos que aparentemente es el amor lo que no se les da; sin embargo, yo no me rindo con esta mujer todavía, ¿sabes? —Rukia bajó la mirada hacia sus manos nuevamente, tenía un jugueteo con sus pulgares.

—¿Dices que sigues esperando que resulte? —Renji asintió—. Pues, espero que ella se encante, o algo así, contigo. — _Supongo que lo mereces_ , pensó, pero una punzada de celos, o quizá de un vago dolor, le estocó el pecho.

—Yo tengo fe de que así sea, mujer. —Estiró los brazos por detrás de la cabeza—. He disfrutado nuestra velada, ¿ves cómo la camaradería hace que las pláticas sean más llevaderas? —Terminó por poner sus brazos recostados a su cabeza y viceversa.

—Deja eso de la camaradería. —Separó sus manos e hizo un gesto de desdén con una de ellas—. La verdad es que este ha sido un encuentro muy raro. Es la segunda vez que te hablo y mira cómo te trato; con confianza y demás. Este no es mi estilo, Renji. —Él tenía los ojos cerrados, así que ella se permitía observarlo sin límites.

—Va, no es la segunda vez que hablamos, es la tercera ya que hablamos por teléfono. — _Sin contar toda nuestra infancia_ , se dijo para sus adentros—. Aparte puedes verlo como que soy tu marido si te hace sentir mejor—. Abrió un ojo para ver su expresión. Ella había hecho la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos abiertos, en una mezcla entre rechazo y sorpresa.

—¡¿Marido?! ¿De qué rayos estás hablando, Renji? —Utilizaba sus brazos para hacer más énfasis en todo lo que decía—. No somos ni siquiera amigos, menos maridos. Esposos o lo que sea.

—Tss… no te pongas sulfúrica tampoco, ¿ya? Que yo lo decía por el nombre de la empresa. —Revisó una vez más su rostro antes de cerrar nuevamente el ojo—. Y eres cruel con eso de que no somos amigos, yo ya te estoy tomando cariño.

Rukia agradeció que Renji tuviera los ojos cerrados, así no pudo verla sonrojarse. —Es que amigos es como _muy_ _allá_. Nos llevamos bien, pero esto es… camaradería. —Meditó un momento—. No solamente ha sido un encuentro raro, raro ha sido todo el día, incluyendo el hecho de que hoy cené omelette y mañana desayunaré pizza.

—Eso de mañana ya no cuenta, estamos hablando de hoy. Aparte tú pareces una persona de esas que, ante la gente, son como raras. Así que deja de quejarte de que el día haya sido raro. Mírate nomás, cocinas con un delantal de conejitos, mides menos de uno y medio y eres enojona. —Rukia lo pateó por debajo de la silla—. Y ahora agrégale a eso excesiva confianza con desconocidos, pero no vayas a tomarlo a mal que lo digo con cariño.

—Tú te ves mucho más raro que yo. —Hablaba con resentimiento—. Mírate, excesivamente alto, tatuado hasta en la cara, con un pelo de lo más desarreglado y ropa como de tipo malo. Pareces, legítimamente, una de las personas que si te topas en la calle a deshoras de la noche cruzas la acera. —Se cruzó de brazos.

Renji se enderezó en su silla, abrió los ojos y tenía el ceño fruncido. —Esto se está tornando un poco personal, seguramente es hora de que me vaya ya. Ya veo que esto de la camaradería a fin de cuentas no resulta ser algo muy tuyo. Puede que yo sea más… _peculiar físicamente_ ,pero también soy más simpático.

Rukia rodó los ojos y luego le miró directo a la cara. El tiempo en que se miraron fue inesperadamente más largo de lo que ella hubiera esperado. Él poco a poco fue desfrunciendo el ceño y enviándole calma a través de su mirada. Había un problema con los ojos ámbar del pelirrojo y era que le transmitían un voltaje no típico de ella y también había un problema con su sonrisa torcida y era que duplicaba el voltaje que sus ojos le transmitían.

—De acuerdo, me retiro entonces, Rukia. —Su cerebro trabajó a gran velocidad, pero no había ninguna buena excusa para retenerlo—. Me la pasé bien, eh. Practica un poco lo de la cantidad de sal. —Rió y se levantó de la mesa. Ella se levantó también y fue a traerle su maleta.

—Deja de fastidiar con todo ese asunto de la sal. —Renji había recogido su caja de herramientas, tomó la maleta que Rukia le había extendido, se la puso y ambos se encaminaron hacia la puerta. Ella abrió y volteó a verlo—. Si algo vuelve a fallar, voy a llamar a tu compañía.

—Si lo deseas puedes pedir que sea yo el que te atienda. Solamente debes decir que si pueden enviar a Renji —lo pensó un momento— y di que eres Rukia, así sabré cuánta prioridad darle al asunto. —Salió del departamento y miró hacia dentro, hacia ella.

—De acuerdo, preguntaré por ti. —Le sonrió, luego tragó saliva—. Adiós, Renji. Gracias. Por todo, ya sabes.

—Estoy para ti. —Le hizo una especie de reverencia. Se miraron un momento, pero sin más que decir Rukia comenzó a cerrar la puerta—. ¡Eh,Rukia! —Volvió a abrir la puerta, con sorpresa en su mirada—. Si estás cansada de sentirte sola, piénsame. —Le cerró un ojo, mostrándole la sonrisa torcida que le aceleraba el pulso. La morena se sonrojó sin saber mucho qué decir. —¡Nos vemos!

Y, sin más, se fue. Rukia se quedó con la puerta abierta y luego de un par de segundos sacó la cabeza a través del marco de la misma y pudo ver las últimas mechas de su cabello rojo esconderse, al él bajar por la escalera. Miró en su dirección un momento, luego metió su cabeza dentro del departamento nuevamente y cerró la puerta, le puso llave como de costumbre. —Piénsame… —susurró. ¿A qué rayos se refería con eso?

Recogió los trastes de la mesa y comenzó a fregarlos. _¿Estaría solamente soltando una frase astuta? ¿O era algún tipo de connotación sexual?_ La verdad es que en su mente a ambas podía darles cabida, inclusive a la vez y de hecho lo hizo. Más después de que Renji le soltara toda esa idea de que él había sido un hombre mujeriego, pero esto ella se lo había visto venir. Luego de fregar los trastes, mientras se ponía el pijama y alistaba sus sábanas para meterse dentro de ellas, hizo una especie de repaso a través de todo lo que le había pasado en ese día y una vez estuvo entre las sábanas pensó en el hecho de que Renji había estado toda su vida enamorado de una persona y llegó a la decisión de que el hombre usaba esta idea como una simple excusa para su comportamiento mujeriego.

Si Renji estaba enamorado de alguien, pero aun así coqueteaba con otras personas eso solamente significaba que era un hombre problemático porque, por ejemplo, con ella coqueteaba ¿Coquetearía también con todas las otras mujeres que le contrataban? Luego recordó a Matsumoto y que ella se lo había recomendado, inclusive desde un principio le había dicho que preguntara por él, tal y como Renji le había dicho que lo hiciera y esto, tampoco ayudaba del todo. En definitiva con Matsumoto había coqueteado y prefirió no darle más vueltas a esta idea.

Sin embargo todo esto no sería nada a lo que darle importancia si no existiera el enorme peso de que, con honestidad, a Rukia le gustaba Renji. Tal vez no era _gustarle_ en el amplio sentido de la palabra, pero en verdad le atraía. Es que le gustaba su personalidad, que se riera tan seguido, que tuviera habilidades manuales, inclusive su voz. Pero también le gustaba su físico, le gustaba que fuera tan alto, se viera tan rudo y estuviera tonificado, la manera en que la miraba, la forma en que le coqueteaba. Le gustaba Renji en la manera en que era, despreocupado y atento a la misma vez. Al verlo quería que él se le acercara y la hiciera envolverse en su olor y esta sensación la había tenido desde el momento en que abrió la puerta y lo contempló por primera vez. Y para qué mencionar lo atractivo que se veía mientras trabajaba, cuando se centraba en un punto, hacía fuerza tensando los músculos de sus brazos y se rascaba el cuello cada vez que pensaba.

Renji le gustaba de una manera que ningún otro hombre le había gustado antes. Despertaba en ella no solamente empatía sino que le hacía subir un par de grados de temperatura, cosa que para ella era fácilmente reconocible, pero que; sin embargo, verdaderamente desconcertante. Porque esta sensación iba más allá de un simple jalón de hormonas y esto era capaz de decirlo debido a que cuando le pensaba sonreía y no solamente por fantasearle vagamente. No era solamente como que él fuera adictivo, era también que ella quería conocerlo más y disfrutarle más, haciendo a un lado sus inseguridades y los prejuicios que desde pequeña sus padres le habían inculcado. Verlo a él plenamente y dejar que él la viera también, sin sombras, sin disfraces.

Pero pensar todo aquello le llevaba a nada porque aunque al estar con él se sentía más llena de aire y más fuerte, a menos de que no se le volviera a joder algo, no tenía ninguna buena excusa para llamarle. Decidió que lo más sensato era diagnosticar aquello como una simple _obsesión pasajera._ Pero, para su desdicha, esta _obsesión pasajera_ se adueñaba demasiado de sus pensamientos y no le ayudaba a aferrarse al sueño. Repentinamente se encontraba a sí misma con los ojos abiertos en lugar de cerrados y su mente a leguas de ahí. Pensando quizá en algo que él le había dicho, recordando el gesto que hizo cuando ella hizo un reguero de huevo en el mueble de la cocina, pensando en su risa cuando se encontró con la vecina en la puerta de la casa, o en alguna que otra ocasión su mente iba más allá y lo imaginaba realizando alguna tarea manual, destruyendo alguna superficie de cemento. Inclusive hubo una ocasión en que lo imaginó salir del edificio y la forma en que se debía ver conduciendo su motocicleta, con el viento agitándole el cabello que se le escapaba del casco.

Renji era un hombre auténtico, más allá de cualquier otro rasgo que a ella pudiese gustarle, y esto era lo que le hacía más atractivo, más interesante. Antes de dormirse sentiría muchísimo alivio, pensando en que ya tenía una opinión en cuanto al color azul y los estereotipos. No había nada malo con el hecho de que la pared del fondo fuera de este color e, inclusive después de decidir esto, pensaró en que no solamente el fondo de su comercial tenía porqué ser azul, que toda su casa podía serlo. De todas formas si contrataba un pintor este demoraría el tiempo necesario para crear vínculos de _camaradería_ o algo más fuerte.

Camino a su casa, Renji sintió frío en sus brazos al conducir y, aunque quiso desviarse hacia su casa para poder descansar y platicarle a su padre sobre como su día había terminado mucho mejor de lo que él había esperado, debía ir a _Maridos de Alquiler_ a entregar la hoja de pago, y el dinero. De paso podía hacer un par de horas en el bar y salir de una vez por todas de ese asunto.

Una vez estuvo acomodado tras la barra del bar prestó atención a la clientela. Habían mujeres bonitas en el lugar, una inclusive estaba haciéndole _ojitos*_ desde hacía ya un rato, pero ninguna tenía aquello que poseía Rukia, aquello que había tenido desde siempre. Aquella elegancia que emanaba de cada una de sus acciones, por más torpes que estas pudiesen ser de vez en cuando, pero elegancia que a la vez no le hacía una mujer de esas que solamente pueden ser agarradas con un par de guantes —y guantes limpios, no cualquier guante de jardín o carpintería—. Esa noche no solamente había convivido con ella, sino que había aprendido cosas que probablemente si ella le recordara no le habría comentado de manera tan directa. Había aprendido de las veces que se había enamorado e, inclusive, que había un romance que había dejado cierta espina en ella; a decir verdad esta última situación no le causaba gracia del todo. Luego de pensarlo un poco llegó a la conclusión de que él había dicho un par de cosas que en verdad podían haberla embarrado Pero bueno, ella le estaba viendo como a un amigo y, tal vez, ser visto como un amigo no era algo tan malo.

—Un amigo no, Renji. Un conocido que le agrada. —Habló a la nada, sumergido en sus pensamientos—. Pura camaradería. —Sonrió, podía ser solo _camaradería_ , pero cómo la disfrutaba.

.

.  
Fin del Capítulo 3.

 _Hola chicas y chicos, aquí estoy yo otra vez con un nuevo capítulo. Pero debo disculparme por haberme demorado tanto más de lo que esperaba, resultó que me invitaron a un viaje y no pude resistirme; sin embargo olvidé llevar la portátil y terminé por no poder escribir más que en las notas del celular._ _w"_

 _Sin embargo hoy que llegué de nuevo a mi casa me la pasé todo el día transcribiendo el capítulo, editando las partes que no me convencían y aquí estoy subiéndole de nuevo. Agradezco a Karin McDowell y a Teddy Bear Moony por sus review, muchas gracias por sus palabras, de verdad me alegra montones-montones que estén disfrutando mi fanfic. 3_

 _En cuanto a la actualización del mismo, espero que esté por lo menos de hoy en 8 días completo para poder subirlo. Este capítulo 4 que viene la verdad tengo ganas de escribirlo desde que se me ocurrió la idea del fic y espero que me salga tan bien como lo tengo planeado. :3 Pido disculpas nuevamente por haber hecho el capítulo tan extenso y esta vez tengo que agregar el hecho de que hubiera tanto diálogo, pero es que quería como crear la idea de que estaban teniendo una conversación muy llevadera y fluida. Saludos para todos aquellos que siguen mi historia._

 _Nunca está demás decir que los personajes de este fanfic son obra de Tite Kubo y lo único que es mío es la idea del mismo._

 _Nos estamos leyendo. Un abrazo, Etsuku._

 _*Ojitos: enviar miradas de coqueteo._

 _Y por aquello, cabro chico es ser como joven-no-mayor-de-edad.**_


	4. Clima, alcohol y camisetas mojadas

**Capítulo 4: Del clima, el alcohol y las camisetas mojadas.**

Era martes por la mañana. Martes 13 de enero, para ser exactos, y para ser las vísperas de su cumpleaños, Rukia no había podido tomar la calma que habría querido. Si bien era cierto sus cumpleaños nunca habían sido particularmente calmados debido a que su madre siempre había inventado un compromiso para ese día. Cuando era pequeña le celebraban fiestas con sus amigos, las cuales habrían sido quizá los planes que más había disfrutado de todos los que su madre organizaba y eso que eran pomposas y relativamente extravagantes, pero cuando uno es pequeño no se fija en eso.

Recordaba con particular alegría su fiesta de 6 años, la cual había tenido una ambientación llena de rosas. A media fiesta, poco tiempo antes de partir el pastel, se había escapado con un amigo suyo, que era su cómplice en todo lo que hacía, para irse a lanzar rodando por una colina embarrialada y disfrutar la llovizna que recién había caído. La cara que pusieron todos al verla entrar sucia y despeinada jamás se había borrado de su mente.

Sin embargo, una vez hubo cumplido 10 años, las fiestas se acabaron —o al menos las divertidas— y comenzó su madre a celebrarle algo a lo que llamó _fiesta de té_. Lo cual era, básicamente, reunirse a tomar té con su madre, las amigas de su madre y las hijas delicadas de estas amigas. Debía utilizar vestidos de colores claros, unos guantes finos que hacían que las tazas de porcelana fina se resbalaran de las manos y estar sonriendo todo el tiempo aunque nada de aquello la entretuviera o alegrara en realidad. En esa etapa de su vida, había llegado a la conclusión de que no debía existir nada peor que una fiesta de té. Lastimosamente para ella, a los 15 años cambiaría de opinión.

Cuando cumplió 15, en su casa organizaron el mayor _evento social_ al que ella había tenido la "suerte de asistir" —esto según palabras de su madre—. Le hicieron vestir de blanco, pero no con un atuendo sencillo, todo lo contrario, con un costoso vestido demasiado pesado para ser cómodo, utilizar maquillajes claros que le montaban unos tres o cuatro años más, domar unos tacones demasiado punzantes y desfilar ante un montón de _viejos de copete_ , como les llamaba ella, para así _presentarse ante la sociedad distinguida_. Debía aprenderse una coreografía llena de giros, memorizar un discurso para decir ante todos —que claramente ella no había escrito—, sonreír todavía más que en las fiestas de té y mantenerse caminando por el salón, saludando a todos _mientras lucía sus atributos_.

Todo esto habría sido quizá tolerable para ella si no hubiese inventado su madre que tenía que hacerlo junto a un acompañante. En un principio Byakuya tomaría este puesto, haciendo más liviano el trabajo, pero por las palabras de una de aquellas amigas de su madre que le había acompañado a tomar el té durante 5 años, lo habían cambiado a que fuera un joven desconocido para ella —que justamente sería el hijo mayor de esta mujer—. Su acompañante era levemente flaco, medianamente alto y altamente arrogante. Para su dicha nunca, después de los ensayos y durante la ocasión, tuvo que volverle a dirigir la palabra. Quizá el único _pro_ de este evento, en comparación con las fiestas de té, había sido el hecho de que le habían dejado invitar a sus amigos más cercanos así que, entre la multitud, habían estado tres personas, que aparte de su familia, eran los únicos que le importaban, pero sí que se había arrepentido de esto con el pasar del tiempo, después de escuchar las bromas de Ichigo. Tōshirō y Orihime en un principio no habían hecho ningún comentario negativo, pero a medida que las bromas de Ichigo se volvían más toscas —y atinadas— se les escapaba alguna risilla o comentario y hoy en día, seguían recordándolo.

Una vez que los 15 se fueron y con ellos todas sus complicaciones, los cumpleaños de Rukia habían caído en una especie de rutina hasta los 20, cuando obtuvo su primer trabajo. Este otro periodo de 5 años fue el más tranquilo, su madre celebraba una cena familiar, invitando a alguno que otro pariente. No le involucraban en ninguna organización, solamente le compraban un vestido y alguna joyería, le preparaban un atuendo sobrio y se sentaban todos a la mesa a disfrutar de alguna cena poco común y completamente deliciosa. Esos días podía levantarse tarde por la mañana y tomar vino por la noche; sin embargo, cuando se fue de su casa, esta sensación de calma por el cumpleaños se perdió y se transformó en una cena vacía y sin color, en algún restaurante disparatadamente fino en la ciudad. Le depositaban unos 300 dólares en su cuenta bancaria para que se comprara _algo adecuado para la ocasión_ y le llevaban algún regalo. Durante la comida la sermoneaban sobre que debía trabajar para la compañía familiar y le preguntaban cuando comenzaría a ubicarse seriamente y buscaría una pareja.

Ahora que había pasado otro periodo de 5 años, Rukia se había comenzado a preguntar qué cambio realizaría su madre esta vez, pero una vez hubo sabido la respuesta juró que preferiría volverse a pasear entre viejos de copete _enseñando la mercancía_ , como le había llamado Ichigo. Para los 25 la idea de su madre era hacer _algo casual_ , pero para ella era más como _encontrar la forma de fastidiar a Rukia ahora que la he visto tranquila durante tantos años seguidos_. Si esta era la manera de celebrar de ahora en adelante que la disculparan, pero ella comenzaría a pasar los cumpleaños fuera del país o, mejor aún, en caso de que se quedara en su casa, los esperaría con comida china.

No obstante, al ser esta la primera vez y esperando también que fuera la última, Rukia había decidido dar lo mejor de sí y había buscado información sobre recetas sencillas pero deliciosas, había pasado su completo fin de semana practicando preparar una y otra cosa, había leído sobre vinos y también sobre postres y, en aquel momento, se consideraba preparada para todo lo que le esperaba al día siguiente. Su jefe le había dado el día de su cumpleaños libre así que podía, tal y como lo hizo de más joven, dormir tarde y comenzar con sus labores alrededor del mediodía. A fin de cuentas no parecía que fuera a estar tan mal como ella esperaba que saliera.

Para el presente martes tenía preparada más de una actividad. En relación con el trabajo, lo primero a tocar eran —finalmente— los últimos detalles del anuncio de la muñeca, solamente tenían que limar un par de asperezas y estaría concluido. Una vez lo concluyeran debía enviar toda la propuesta por escrito a la compañía y esperar una aprobación. Consideraba que terminaría esto poco antes de la hora de almuerzo y podría tomarse esta con calma, disfrutando así que, por primera vez en toda su vida como asalariada, estaba llevando almuerzo; inclusive había traído una vieja lonchera que le habían regalado una vez en su Banco. Si salía bien esto del almuerzo podía ser que hasta se comprara una lonchera bonita, púrpura estaría bien.

Una vez concluido el almuerzo tenían una _Junta de Coordinadores_ para revisar la condición financiera en que había quedado la empresa a finales del año pasado, hacer también una revisión de los proyectos asignados y dar declaraciones en cuanto a ciertos trabajadores que se encontraban bajo la mira. Estas eran reuniones pesadas, pero sabía llevarlas muy bien y casi las disfrutaba, cuando se encontraba en ellas no podía parar de soñar con el momento en que ella escalara más puestos y pudiera ser más dura de lo que era Ukitake-dono en relación con algunas cosas. Una vez finalizada la reunión probablemente le dejarían _ir en paz_.

Pero nada de esto era parte de su trabajo pesado para ese día, el trabajo pesado era ir a atender las cosas necesarias para el día siguiente. Primero tenía que comprarse un vestido, pero le costaba encontrar alguno que le gustara y a la vez le quedara a la perfección. Luego debía buscar un mantel para su mesa, ya que su madre le había dicho la última vez que la visitó que el mantel actual no hacía juego con el resto de su decoración y no quería volver a escuchar la misma cantaleta. Por último debía pasar a comprar los víveres que utilizaría para cocinar y el vino. Si algo había hecho ver a Rukia todo este asunto de la cena era que debía comenzar a darle prioridad a comprarse un carro, le iba a salir carísimo estar pagando taxi de un lado para otro y ese día llevaba muchas cosas para caminar (si inclusive tuvo que alistar un par de zapatos de tacón en su bolso, para probarse con los vestidos).

.

.

El día de Rukia marchó sin prisa dejándola pensar en más de una cosa. La cena con su familia era, indudablemente, algo a lo que darle vueltas —más desde que supo que Hisana* iba a acompañarles—, pero, a decir verdad, no solamente el encuentro con sus familiares se encontraba en su mente. Para su fortuna el comercial de la muñeca se encontraba completamente resuelto, expuesto a sus supervisores y estaba casi completamente segura de que también estaba aprobado por su solicitante.

La reunión de trabajadores había llegado a su fin bastante más pronto de lo que todos esperaban y, por lo tanto, debieron quedarse a trabajar una vez ésta hubo concluido. Mientras hacía una revisión rápida a los pedidos que les habían informado se encontraban en la lista, su móvil vibró en el escritorio, Tōshirō le había puesto un mensaje consultándole qué quería de regalo de cumpleaños. Una vez Rukia le contestó que no se molestara él volvió a insistirle que le pidiera algo y, en una momentánea laguna de falta de ideas, pidió barriles de pintura, de un color que él creyera que le gustaría y que, aparte, combinara con los muebles de su apartamento.

El reloj marcaba en la pared las 16:50 así que recogió todas sus cosas, cargó con ellas de la mejor manera que pudo y salió de su oficina. De camino hacia el ascensor se topó con Nanao Ise, que al igual que ella se dirigía a su casa, después de haber cumplido con su jornada.

—Hoy trae más cosas que de costumbre, Kuchiki-san. —Entraron ambas al ascensor, Rukia solamente asintió—. ¿Quiere que le ayude a llevar alguna?

—Está bien así, Nanao, pero gracias por tu intención.

—Bueno. —No parecía particularmente interesada en nada—. ¿Vio, usted, qué terrible lo que pasó a un par de cuadras de aquí?

Se giró a ella con sorpresa. —Ah, ¿pasó algo? La verdad es que hoy he estado muy distraída.

—Hubo un accidente de tránsito. — _¿Otro?_ Se pensó—. Dicen que la Calle Central está completamente detenida. —Suspiró—. En momentos como este me alegra tantísimo haberme mudado tan cerca.

—¿Por qué? —Jaló la correa de su cartera hasta su hombro, ya que se había resbalado—. ¿Por el hecho de que la congestión vehicular está justo frente a tu casa?

—No, Kuchiki-san. La congestión está en todas partes, si se detiene la Calle Central se detienen las aledañas que están llenas de vehículos queriendo pasar por la Central. —Rukia asintió _haciéndole números_ a la situación que Nanao le planteaba—. Lo digo porque puedo caminar hasta mi apartamento. —La puerta del ascensor se abrió en el primer piso.

—Demonios, yo voy a tener que caminar de una tienda a otra ahora que lo pienso. —Ambas se dirigían a la puerta frontal del edificio. Era de vidrio y a través de ella se podían ver los vehículos detenidos—. Lo único bueno es que me voy a ahorrar el taxi, ¿eh?

El _guarda_ les abrió la puerta para que salieran. —Espero que no le tome mucho tiempo, Kuchiki-san, porque leí que para hoy en la tarde podía que hubiera mal clima. —Rukia se volteó hacia ella con los ojos como platos. Se detuvo justo frente a la, recién atravesada, puerta de vidrio.

—¿Va en serio?

— _Va en serio_. Le prestaría mi sombrilla si hubiese traído una, Kuchiki-san. —Rukia negó viendo hacia la nada en ese momento—. Bueno, si me disculpa me retiro antes de que comience a llover. Hasta luego.

—Nos vemos, Nanao… —Con decisión se encaminó hacia el Distrito de Compras, no le quedaba de otra más que apurarse.

.

.

Rukia creía que el Universo había estado siendo muy cruel con ella últimamente. Primero le hizo volver a cocinar para su cumpleaños, después le recordó lo mal _ama de casa_ que era cuando encontró averiado el grifo principal de su casa, mientras tanto había estado completamente varada con el proyecto del comercial e, inclusive, había recibido un aviso por parte de su jefe, tuvo que pasar su completo fin de semana quemándose los dedos y haciéndose cortadas mientras volvía a tomar práctica cocinando y ahora estaba ahí, con un vestido costoso en una bolsa, un mantel color vino en otra, un bolso extra y la cartera más pesada de lo usual, caminando —por no decir corriendo— hacia una tienda de víveres, mientras veía la lluvia casi majándole los tobillos.

Entro a la tienda de víveres a la que se dirigía y, une vez dentro y con la lluvia ya esperándole afuera, decidió elegir cada uno de ellos con calma. Encontró el vino que quería, tomó el mejor corte de carne y los vegetales más frescos. Compró lo que le hacía falta para su postrey luego se dirigió hacia la parte de accesorios por una sombrilla, pero después de mucho analizarlo finalmente aceptó que no tenía como jalar una sombrilla y las compras a la vez. De hecho no tenía siquiera como jalar todo a la vez. No tenía remedio, debía salir y tomar un taxi así este durara dos horas en llevarla a su casa y terminara por adobar la carne más tarde de lo que tenía planeado. Canceló todos sus productos y guardó la factura con cuidado, para después pasársela a su madre. Suficientes complicaciones había tenido ya como para aparte ponerse de educada y terminar pagando ella todo.

Al salir a la calle se detuvo un momento bajo el pequeño recibidor que tenía la tienda desde el exterior. No se veían muchos peatones en la calle, muy poca de hecho y el tránsito se estaba moviendo, pero despacio. Vio un taxi a lo lejos, pero al hacerle señales, este le indicó que ya iba ocupado. Lo mismo le pasó con 2 coches más. En medio de su angustia/fastidio, Rukia pensó que Renji le había socorrido ya dos veces en relación con los problemas que tuvo y consideró el hecho de llamar a su trabajo y pedir que le mandaran a buscarla, después de todo el hombre había dicho que debían hacer todo lo que les pedían.

La lluvia no había venido sola, sino que había viento acompañándola y, por lo tanto, ya se había mojado aproximadamente hasta la altura de la rodilla, aunque estuviese de pie bajo aquel techo.

Un nuevo taxi se asomó por una ruta aledaña cercana a ella y comenzó a hacerle señales agitando los brazos lo más que estos, repletos de compras, le permitían, en el aire, el chófer no parecía verla, tal vez la lluvia estaba muy tupida en ese momento. Sin embargo, algo se movió cercano al taxi y se dirigió hacia donde ella estaba.

Un motociclista se detuvo en la calle que se encontraba frente a ella, llevaba un casco obscuro que no dejaba verle el rostro, pero unos largos mechones de cabello rojo se le escapaban hacia los hombros.

—No puede… —Se quitó el casco y la cabeza comenzó a mojársele en lugares que antes habían estado protegidos.

Renji llevaba el cabello en una especie de _bun_ que solamente le prensaba una parte del mismo, pero que evitaba que la mayoría se le fuera en dirección al rostro y utilizaba una gruesa chaqueta de cuero, probablemente para protegerse de la lluvia. En su espalda colgaba la misma maleta que había llevado a su casa. Llevaba un casco extra metido entre su brazo.

—¿QUÉ HACES AHÍ PARADA, RUKIA? —Gritó—. ¿OCUPAS ALGUIEN QUE TE LLEVE? —La fuerza de la lluvia hacía que su voz se escuchara algo apagada a pesar de que gritara. No podía creerlo, sin embargo asintió. El pelirrojo metió su motocicleta en la acera, lo más cerca de ella posible sin que esta se atravesara bajo el techo.

—¿Y bien? —Se pasó una mano por la frente, haciendo que su cabello mojado se hiciera hacia atrás—. ¿Vas a dejar que yo te lleve? —Le estaba sonriendo de medio lado, mientras hablaba.

—Renji… —alzó las cejas— verás. —Hizo los brazos hacia los lados, de manera ascendente, tratando de encontrar qué decir—. Tengo muchas cosas que jalar aquí y ocupo que no se mojen y mírate no más, tú estás empapado. Aparte no hay cómo jalarlas.

Renji alzó una ceja y miró los paquetes, se mordió levemente la lengua pensándolo. —De acuerdo, ¿cuáles son los paquetes más finos? Porque si se moja un poco de comida no es gran cosa. —Rukia miró la bolsa con su vestido. Él asintió, se quitó la mochila empapada y la extendió hacia ella—. Echa ahí todo menos la comida, ya sabes tu cartera, esa otra bolsa, la que dijiste y… ¿eso es una lonchera?

—No te importa. —Tomó el bolso—. Renji, mira, esto está empapado, no hace la gran diferencia. Mejor déjame aquí, está bien. Tarde o temprano pasará un taxi vacío. —Le extendió la mochila—. Toma esto y sigue hacia donde sea que vayas.

—Abre mi bolso, vamos. Ponlo todo ahí adentro para que no se moje. No le entra el agua —abrió el zíper principal—, ¿ves? Echa ahí tus cosas, hasta la lonchera si cabe, y dejas los alimentos para meterlos entre los dos. Que mira que si te quedas esperando otro taxi, llegas a los 25 debajo de este aguacero. —Rukia abrió la boca para contradecirle en alguna cosa—. No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta. Aparte hace un rato hubo otro choque porque alguien aceleró demás y hay un montón de gente como tú consiguiendo taxis con desesperación. Así que echa eso ahí y súbete.

Quizá fueron los argumentos de Renji los que le convencieron, quizá nunca si quiera dudó en subirse a su motocicleta, pero una vez él terminó de hablar y clavó en ella una mirada penetrante, comenzó a echar las cosa dentro del bolso. Echó su cartera, su vestido, el mantel y la botella de vino (la cual le habían empacado en una bolsa por aparte). Alistó la correa de su lonchera y se la guindó del hombro. Renji le extendió el casco que llevaba desocupado en el brazo.

Rukia hizo a salir de debajo del tejado para montarse. —¡Espera! —La detuvo—. Una cosa más, ten esto. —Apoyó el casco, que inicialmente traía puesto, entre sus piernas e hizo los brazos para atrás, facilitando el hecho de quitarse su chaqueta. Bajo ella llevaba una camiseta sin mangas, dejando ver todos los tatuajes que tenía en los brazos—. Póntelo que ocupas no estar enferma mañana y yo nunca me enfermo. —Se la extendió.

—¿Cómo sabes que ocupo no estar enferma mañana?

—Tengo buena memoria. Anda, tómala, que sigue caliente. —Movió el brazo en el que la tenía. Ella la tomó y en cuanto se la acercó pudo sentir como el olor a Renji se desbordaba a través de ella, tal vez era mala idea usarla, pero al pensar que podía ser mala idea usarla más quiso ponérsela. Cuando se la echó encima sintió un par de grados más.

—En efecto está caliente. —Era innecesario decir lo grande que le quedaba, para ponerse el casco tuve que maniobrar ya que sus manos se encontraban muy profundas dentro de la chaqueta.

Renji le extendió la mochila para que ella la llevara y le ayudó a subirse, extendiendo su mano derecha hacia atrás para que se agarrara a algo mientras lo hacía. Acomodó la comida en medio de ambos.

—¿Cómo se supone que vamos a hacer para que la comida no se caiga? —Lo pensó un par de segundos—. Para que ni yo ni la comida nos caigamos.

—Debes hacer presión hacia mí, ya sabes, abrazarme con fuerza. —Le tomó ambos brazos y los jaló hacia su cadera. Rukia tuvo que recoger los dedos para no tocarlo demás—. Lo mejor de que esté esa bolsa ahí es que hace completamente imposible el hecho de que los cascos choquen, por más cerca que estés. —La miró una última vez antes de ponerse el casco él también—. Ya sabes. Sujétame lo más fuerte que puedas, no vayas a preocuparte por nada más. —Bajo el casco su voz sonaba con la profundidad de un hueco.

Rukia respiró profundo, tratando de ahogar los nervios que sentía al encontrarse en una motocicleta por primera vez en su vida, y al hacerlo, el olor del casco que llevaba puesto inundó sus pulmones, al igual que el olor a Renji que provenía del interior de su chaqueta, sonrió de repente. Ahí había aparecido él otra vez, para ayudarla en su batalla contra el Universo. Justo _como si fuera un fic_ , o mejor aún, un cuento de hadas.

Renji arrancó su motocicleta y con la pierna izquierda aún en el suelo, se ayudó a mantener el equilibrio mientras todavía no lograba incorporarse de lleno a la carretera. Una vez divisó el suficiente espacio aceleró, haciendo que el cuerpo de ambos se hiciera levemente hacia atrás, pudo sentir como Rukia se aferró con fuerza a su camiseta. El viento soplaba con cierta violencia desde su espalda y agradeció no tenerlo en la dirección opuesta porque habría hecho todavía más complicado manejar bajo la lluvia, por más acostumbrado que estuviera a viajar a todas partes en motocicleta, y por más arriesgado que fuera, no podía dejar que Rukia le sintiera un mal chófer porque le armaría todo un drama al respecto.

Repentinamente Rukia recordó cuando Renji le había contado de los tres accidentes de tránsito que había tenido y quiso pedirle que bajara la velocidad, pero por más que trató de decírselo no le escuchó en absoluto. En una lucha por _aferrarse a su vida_ al ver a Renji adelantar un autobús con, lo que ella calculó, alrededor de medio metro de espacio, se abrazó a su abdomen y pegó su casco en la espalda de éste. En efectiva la motocicleta tuvo una pequeña turbulencia, pero no por la maniobra que él realizaba sino por la de ella, que _le había tomado por sorpresa._

Rukia permaneció con la cabeza recostada a su espalda por unos minutos, pero cuando en un semáforo se detuvieron y él posó su mano derecha sobre las de ella, en una especie de caricia, la hizo reaccionar —probablemente intervino más que solo lo fríos que estaban sus dedos—; se enderezó en la parte de atrás de la motocicleta, haciendo que Renji quitara su mano y volteara a verla por sobre el hombro izquierdo durante un momento, antes de volver a acelerar.

Ella se permitió ver el paisaje, entre lo que el casco y la lluvia le permitían, primero se encontraba nerviosa y fuertemente sujetada a él, pero cada vez obtenía un poco más de confianza. Llegó a pensar que, si no estuvieran los víveres en medio de ellos, alzaría los brazos para dejar a la lluvia colarse a través de las mangas de la chaqueta y mojarle los brazos, las axilas y los pechos.

¡Hacía ya tantos años que no disfrutaba de una lluvia como esa!

El panorama cambiaba a cada instante, dejaban atrás los carros detenidos por el tránsito lento y se colaban en medio de camiones, automóviles, microbuses y autobuses, el viento le movía las puntas del cabello que se le escapaban por debajo del casco y le hacía sentir una leve presión en la espalda, amortiguada por la chaqueta y el salveque de Renji.

De pronto se inclinaban hacia un lado al girar en una curva cerrada o se detenían en un semáforo, donde él siempre volteaba a verla algún segundo, por sobre su hombro. De cuando en cuando, Rukia agachaba la barbilla para sentir el aroma que desprendía la chaqueta y se sentía feliz, libre y despreocupada. Mientras estuvo subida en la motocicleta no pensó en nada relacionado con su trabajo o ella, solamente se dedicó a sentir y, de cuando en cuando, pensó en él, su conductor. No supo en qué momento pasó, pero repentinamente se encontraban detenidos frente al portón principal de su edificio departamental. Renji se levantó el visor del casco.

—¿Quieres que te deje aquí o te ayudo a subir las cosas? —Su voz sonaba con mayor claridad, la lluvia había menguado un poco, Rukia se quitó el casco por completo—. ¿Qué haces mujer, te vas a mojar?

—¿Y qué? —Rió—. Mete la motocicleta al parqueo, tengo un espacio que nunca he utilizado. —Renji asintió y estiró la mano para volver a bajar el visor—. ¡No, Renji! —Se detuvo para mirarla, de manera interrogativa—. Quítate el casco tú también, el parqueo es justo ese otro portón, no va a pasar nada. —Él no parecía nada convencido—. Anda, que quiero mirarte manejar sin el casco. O bueno, yo no, el guarda de seguridad. S-Se ocupa para las cámaras y eso, ya sabes… —Lo empujó de manera brusca, como si este hubiera hecho algo inapropiado. Renji arqueó una ceja, pero obedeció.

—Vale… si llegan a hacerme una multa tú la pagas, eh Rukia. —metió el casco en su brazo y aceleró hasta el portón, donde una vez Rukia hubo platicado con el encargado, que se encontraba en una casetilla, les dejaron pasar. El parqueo era bajo techo y tenía una entrada directa hacia la recepción de los apartamentos. Bajaron todas las cosas y se encaminaron hacia dentro, entre bromas, y destilando agua.

.

.

—Toma esta toalla. —Le extendió el brazo con una toalla color lila. Ella traía una enrollada en el cabello y se había quitado ya su chaqueta—. Una vez leí que si cuando te mojas no te quitas la ropa y te secas, es más probable que te resfríes.

—Vaya que eres terca con todo ese asunto del resfrío. —Rukia movió su mano con la toalla, haciendo presión—. Ya, ya. —La tomó y se la pasó por la cabeza con firmeza, como si se estuviera restregando, para secarse el cabello. Luego la puso en un mueble y tomó el dobladillo inferior de su camiseta, comenzó a subirlo para sacársela. Debido a que ambos se encontraban mojados la prenda estaba muy pegada a su cuerpo.

—¿Q-Qué crees que haces? —Había alzado los brazos y una pierna, esta última en una especie de ángulo de 45 grados. De manera defensiva.

—Me quito la ropa. —Le parecía obvio. Ya tenía todo su abdomen al descubierto y sus pectorales comenzaban a asomarse, dejando ver una simétrica capa de tatuajes.

—¡¿Pero por qué?! —Aun cuando había adoptado esta pose defensiva, no apartaba sus ojos de la piel desnuda de él—. ¿Q-Qué diablos crees que va a pasar ahora que te estás quitando la ropa?

Renji meditó un momento, luego soltó una carcajada y dejó caer su camiseta de nuevo, haciendo que esta volviera a adherirse a su piel, o al menos a las partes que alcanzó a cubrir. —Mira Rukia, tú fuiste la que me dijo que me quitara la ropa para no resfriarme. —Rukia no había vuelto a su posición habitual y parecía mirarle con recelo—. Aparte no planeaba quitarme el pantalón, ¿de acuerdo?

—Y-Ya, vale. No te rías. —Sus extremidades regresaron a su posición habitual lentamente—. Que cualquiera lo habría malinterpretado. —Miró hacia la dirección en que Renji había puesto la toalla—. Te traeré otra que con una no alcanzarás a secarte por completo. —Se retiró.

Cuando volvía a la habitación, con dos toallas extra y el pijama puesto, Renji se encontraba de espaldas, con la espalda algo encorvada y sin camiseta, con todo el cabello tendido hacia el frente y secándoselo con el paño. Su espalda estaba tatuada también, y por la posición en que tenía los brazos los músculos se le marcaban. Rukia tragó saliva sin saber muy bien por qué y se acercó más hacia él. Por sobre el borde del pantalón se le escapaba el elástico del bóxer.

—R-Renji. —Siguió en lo suyo—. ¡Renji! —Le hizo saltar levemente, con sorpresa, y volteó a verle sobre el hombro y se enderezó, haciendo su cuello para atrás para que su cabello girara hasta caerle en la espalda—. Ten otra toalla.

—Veo que ya te alistas para irte a la cama. — _¿Quieres que te acompañe?_ Pensó, mas no dijo nada—. Gracias por la toalla, apenas termine de secarme me iré.

—Deberías quedarte hasta que la lluvia mengüe por completo. Si no lo hicieras no tendría sentido que te secaras ahora. —Se estaba pasando la toalla por los brazos—. Ya veo a qué te referías sobre eso de que comenzaste a bajar. —Tenía su mirada perdida entre las líneas de tinta.

—¿De qué hablas? —Le analizó la mirada—. Ah, los tattoos, no solamente bajé hasta donde se ve, ¿sabes? —Rukia alzó la mirada entre escandalizada y atraída y suprimió un impulso por volver a tragar saliva—. Me quedaré hasta que se vaya la lluvia entonces. —Sonrió.

—Ven a la cocina, así te puedes sentar en esto y no hay peligro de que se vaya a dañar por mojarse. —Señaló un banco—. Y yo puedo ocuparme en lo mío mientras me haces compañía.

—Suena bien. —Una vez en la cocina se sentó—. ¿Vas a volver a prepararme de cenar?

—No, pero hay pizza si quieres. —Le miró de reojo de manera vacilona—. Esto es para mañana, lo estoy adobando para que quede con buen sabor, ya ves que esos libros de cocina me han ayudado muchísimo.

—¿Vas a dar una cena por tu cumpleaños? —Rukia asintió desde su lugar—. ¿Pero que no se supone que sea al revés?

—Es que mi madre siempre ha sido creativa con estas cosas de los cumpleaños. Por cierto, ¿cómo es que tienes tan presente que es mañana? —Volteó a mirarlo, curiosa.

—Pues es que, la verdad, en todo lo relacionado contigo se me hace difícil olvidar. —Miró sus ojos violeta—. Así que como hace una semana me contrataste y al día siguiente me dijiste cuándo cumplías años, lo tengo muy presente. —Mintió, se miraron un momento y luego ella se volteó hacia lo que hacía de nuevo.

—Eso es raro. —Estaba picando dientes de ajo—. Tú eres raro en general, a veces dices unas cosas que me ponen a pensar o haces cosas raras, es decir, hoy apareciste de la nada — _justo cuando yo analizaba la posibilidad de llamarte_ —, ¿siquiera de dónde venías? Quiero decir, hasta traías un casco extra, es como si me espiaras.

—Ni siquiera sé dónde trabajas, no hay forma de que pueda espiarte. —Continuaba secándose el cabello—. Aparte venía de dejar a alguien que me lo había pedido, no te estreses, míralo como una bonita coincidencia.

—Contigo hay demasiadas coincidencias. Si inclusive el otro día caí en la cuenta de que justo la persona por la que me recomendaron preguntar al llamar a tu compañía, fue la que me atendió y aparte me ayudó a cocinar y, por si fuera poco, me hizo de harca el día en que me topé con un diluvio. —No era que le molestara, era más como que le inquietaba.

—¿Alguien me recomendó? —Parecía que de todo solamente esto le había importado—. ¿Quién?

—Matsumoto. —Se corrigió—. Rangiku Matsumoto.

—Vaya, conoces a Rangiku-san… ¿te dijo ella algo de mí? —Mil un cosas dieron vueltas por su cabeza en ese momento.

—Nada, algo sobre que tú y un tal _Shūalgo_. Que eran los mejores, algo por el estilo. —Volteó a verlo despreocupadamente—. Te ves raro, ¿pasa algo?

—N-No, no. Solamente me sorprende que… que ella no hubiera mencionado a Ikkaku. —Hizo una mueca—. También me sorprende que ella te conociera. — _Y todo este tiempo tú de menso preguntándote si había alguna forma de saber algo de ella,_ pensó.

—Pues aunque no nos parezcamos tampoco debes ser tan cruel con esa idea de que sea imposible que nos hayamos relacionado. Ella conocía a mi hermano antes que a mí, ¿sabes? Incluso llegó a confesarme que él le gustó, me pregunto si él pensará invitarla a su boda.

—Ah, ¿va a casarse? —Afortunadamente Rukia había dejado que la conversación se desviara.

—Sí, con una muchacha muy agradable, se llama Hisana. Era su secretaría. Tienen una historia de lo más cursi, hasta que sorprende eso de parte de ni-sama.

—¿Entonces no son las historias cursis algo normal en tu familia? —Mientras Rukia le daba la espalda, Renji se permitía analizarla. A decir verdad, esa pijama de _conejitos_ le generaba cierta incomodidad.

—Nah, claro que no. —Se encogió de hombros restándole toda la importancia posible al asunto.

—¿Y lo cursi es que se casa o que lo hace con su secretaria? —No le dio tiempo de responder—. Para mí los romances con las secretarias son demasiados trillados, ¿no crees?

—Sí, ja-ja. —Rio nerviosa, tragó saliva mientras pensaba en su etapa como secretaria. Renji hablaba en el fondo, pero ella no prestaba atención a lo que decía. —El amor no es lo mío, eso es todo. —Habló en un susurro.

—¿Eh? — _Ni siquiera estaba escuchando lo que decía_ , pensó—. No es lo de casi nadie, no te aflijas por eso. —Rukia guardó silencio.

Un par de minutos pasaron sin que ninguno de ambos dijera nada. Rukia escuchó el sonido del banco moverse una vez Renji se levantó. Repentinamente sintió su mano cálida sobre su hombro izquierdo y levantó su mirada hacia él, quien con su otra mano le extendía el delantal.

—Creo que lo necesitas. —Le sonrió, los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas y abrió la boca para justificarse—. Déjalo así, no hay necesidad de hablar.

—Yo… —la voz se le quebró con un sollozo— no hago bien las cosas. —Rio forzadamente y negó con la cabeza, sentía como un nudo se iba formando en su garganta y sin saber muy bien el motivo, las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos comenzaron a salir.

Renji la jaló hacia él y ella recostó su cara cerca de su pecho desnudo, con los ojos cerrados, y con sus manos se aferró a él, tomándole de un brazo y apoyando su otra mano sobre las costillas del mismo y se permitió sollozar, sintiendo su barbilla cerca de su cabellera, y sus manos fuertes en su espalda. _Renji huele bien_ , pensó y este pensamiento la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Se alejó de él con brusquedad y le miró a los ojos por un instante.

—Ya dejó de llover, ¿sabes? Y me imagino que debes estar ocupado así que tal vez deberías… —hizo un ademán con las manos.

—Irme. —Rukia tragó saliva—. Claro, tienes razón. —Él también lo hizo. —Iré por mi camiseta.

—Si te la pones de nada va a servir que te la hayas quitado. —Volteó a verlo, había desviado la mirada cuando le había pedido que se fuera—. Creo que lo mejor sería que te llevaras solo la chaqueta puesta, está seca en el interior. Yo puedo lavar la otra y hacértela llegar. Ya sabes, conozco a Matsumoto.

—De acuerdo.

Renji recogió todas sus cosas, se ató el cabello y se dirigió a la puerta, ella le siguió. Junto a la puerta se encontraba su chaqueta, mientras se la ponía volteó a ver a Rukia, esta le abrió la puerta y se colocó a un costado.

—¿Estás segura con respecto a la camisa? Puede ser más una molestia que cualquier otra cosa. —Se encontraba bajo el umbral, son la mochila ya puesta en su espalda.

—¿Molestia? —Le sonrió—. Es lo menos que puedo hacer, hombre. Me trajiste a casa hoy. Te debo una.

Él la miró un momento y luego le sonrió de vuelta. Se quedaron así durante algún tiempo, haciendo que él se llenara de una especie de confianza, de pronto el aura se había puesto algo insinuante. Renji extendió su brazo derecho hacia el borde de la puerta cercano a la cara de Rukia y comenzó a acercarse lentamente, para besarla. Vio como la mirada de ella bajó hasta sus labios.

—Renji, —lo detuvo— no. Perdona, yo. Acabamos de conocernos y ni siquiera sé que se supone que hacemos tratándonos así. —Hizo un ademán con los brazos.

—Perdóname a mí. —Sentía como el corazón en el pecho se le había hecho un puño—. Me voy ya, sobre lo de que te traje, no me debes nada, si no te gusta el gesto puedes verlo como un regalo de cumpleaños por adelantado. No tienes que devolverme nada. —Alzó los hombros secamente—. Hasta luego.

—Adiós. —Salió y escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras él. Rukia escuchó un golpe sordo en la pared y se sentó de cuclillas, con la espalda recostada a la puerta. Se mordió los labios sin definir completamente las ideas en su cabeza, pero se levantó no mucho más tarde. Después de todo _ya tenía mucho en que pensar para agregar un asunto como este a la lista._

Del otro lado de la puerta Renji había sido el que causó el golpe sordo, al pegarle a una pared y se encontraba ya llegando al parqueo, había bajado las gradas lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo habían permitido y apenas hubo sacado su moto del parqueo y podía dejar de fingir una expresión amable dentro de su casco, aceleró a todo lo que el motor se lo permitió.

Solo manejó sin estar pensando en una ruta en específico, pero no le sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta que estaba yendo a parar a un viejo bar en el que atendían mujeres con camisetas de cuadros y shorts de mezclilla excesivamente cortos. Se sentó en la barra y pidió un trago y que le dejaran la botella.

 _¿Siquiera en qué había pensado en un inicio?_ Sentía como el corazón le brincaba en una mezcla de sufrimiento y rabia. Si bien era cierto no estaba acostumbrado a que lo detuvieran cuando estaba a punto de besar, le importaba eso un cuerno, lo había arruinado con Rukia ya y todo por estar de apresurado.

Llenó de vuelta su trago y pensó en que si se tomaba toda la botella en el local terminaría por acostarse con alguna de las meseras en el motel que quedaba a dos cuadras y luego manejaría hasta su casa a toda velocidad, probablemente chocaría y se iría para el demonio. Nada sonaba bien, pero tampoco sonaba mal. Pagó la botella y la echó en su bolso, prefería acabársela en su casa, al menos eso sería menos humillante. Ya había tenido suficiente humillación por un día.

.

.

.

Fin del capítulo 4.

 _Hola corazones, me alegra tanto volver a estar acá escribiendo, con un nuevo capítulo y otro más en progreso. Me disculpo por haberme tomado tanto tiempo para actualizar, pero una cosa llevó a la otra y me distraje._

 _Sin embargo no me he olvidado del fic y hay tantas escenas que quiero escribir. *ww*  
Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, yo disfruté de imaginarlo y escribirlo, a decir verdad. :)_

 _Agradezco a Teddy Bear Moony y a Amigocha por sus review, muchas gracias por sus palabras. De hecho, son lo que me motivó más a volver a escribir. Teddy, de verdad lo lamento, aquí voy a paso lento, pero te prometo que tengo todas las ganas del mundo de completar la historia._

 _Me disculpo si me extendí mucho o si en alguna parte el capítulo no era llevadero en absoluto. :c_

 _Nunca está demás decir que los personajes de este fanfic son obra de Tite Kubo y lo único que es mío es la idea del mismo._

 _Nos estamos leyendo. Un abrazo, Etsuku._


End file.
